OrochimaruSENSEI!
by Psychose
Summary: Naruto est au bord de la déprime , Lors d'une attaque sur le village , il perd le contrôle. Pour l'aider a dompter Kyuubi , Tsunade et Jiraya lui offre le plus beau cadeau du monde. Avoir Orochimaru comme sensei , KUSO! Shonen ai / Yaoi Ita/Naru Très Vieille fic
1. Chapter 1

A Konoha la guerre faisait rage, des ninjas de l'Akatsuki avaient envahis le village. Le combat était terrible, et le Kyuubi prit possession de Naruto.

Kyuubi rasa tout les ninjas de l'Akatsuki et commença à attaquer le village, mais Naruto dans un moment de lucidité reprit le contrôle de son corps après de nombreux efforts.

En voyant l'état du village, Naruto haït Kyuubi ainsi que lui-même, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir s'il y avait eu des blessés du coté des Ninjas de Konoha, qu'il s'évanouit.

Naruto se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital avec un mal de tête affreux. En ouvrant les yeux il vit Tsunade et Jiraya a son chevet.

-Ah ! Naruto tu es enfin réveillé ! Dit la blonde

-Oui, que s'est t'il passé ? J'ai .. enfin Kyuubi et moi avons attaqué le village..

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto personne de notre coté n'est mort, ceux de l'Akatsuki ont réussi à s'enfuir on en a tués 1 « Zetsu ».

-Je suis content de n'avoir tué personne..

Naruto commença à pleurer. Tsunade le prit dans ses bras telle une mère et son enfant, en lui murmurant des mots doux. Au bout d'un moment Naruto se calma et réussi a dire.

-Il faut .. que je m'en aille du village , il faut que j'arrive a le maitriser totalement. Sinon je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

- Nous allons y venir Naruto , Jiraya et moi-même avons pensé a une façon de contrôler Kyuubi , nous t'avons trouvé un sensei adapté qui pourra t'aider.

- Et qui est-ce ? Naruto avait changé autant physiquement et mentalement, habillé d'un pantalon ninja noir et d'un haut a manche courte noir également ou un tourbillon orange était inscrit dans son dos. A 15 ans, (il est déjà revenu d'avec Jiraya , et a déjà fait le combat avec Pain et Jijy-chan est pas mort !) il était devenu un beau jeune homme.

- Comme tu le sais Naruto. Jiraya prit la parole, Orochimaru, a été arrété, et il est dans les prisons de Konoha, nous avons fait un marché avec lui, qu'il t'entraîne et en échange nous lui offrons une liberté partielle qui sera consacré a ton entrainement et le retour de la moitié de ses Justus. Naruto avant de t'inquiéter , il a des bracelets spéciaux qui l'empêcherons de faire des Jutsus interdit.

-Oro..chimaru comme sensei ? s'inquiéta Naruto s'en pour autant crier.

-Oui c'est la seule solution, continua « le vieux ».

-Si j'ai pas le choix, tant qu'il ne me fait pas de marques maudites ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis un peu rassuré qu'il n'est pas tout ses Jutsus, avoua Naruto.

- Tout le monde l'est. Oh fait Naruto si tu acceptes cet entrainement, vous vous entrainerez dans la véritable demeure familiale d'Orochimaru, ce n'est pas a Oto. C'est en dehors de la frontière du Pays du feu, la maison est isolée du reste du monde. Dans un périmètre de 15 kilomètres tu ne trouveras que des champs , rivières etc…

-Oh ! Mon dieu … Bon j'accepte je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, Kyuubi commence a s'agiter.

- Je m'en doutais un peu , conclua Jiraya. Bon va t'habiller, nous allons voir Orochimaru, il doit être dans le Bureau de Tsunade.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade :

Naruto, Jiraya ainsi que Tsunade attendaient la réponse du Serpent.

-Hé bien je n'ai pas le choix , pour récupérer mes Jutsus adorés..(nda :j'hésitais entre Jutsus adorés et Justus chéri , mais après il serait complètement OCC et déjà qu'il va l'être beaucoup fallait pas en rajouter ! ) Je suis prêt a faire se « sacrifice »

Naruto tiqua au mot sacrifice qui lui était destiné mais ne dit rien. Orochimaru fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

-Bien Naruto ton entrainement commencera demain , prépare toi et salut tes amis car tu ne risque plus de les revoir avant un bon moment. Ne leur dit pas que Orochimaru t'entraine, dit simplement que tu as une mission longue durée à accomplir.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

Naruto sortit du bureau de la Godaime légèrement inquiet. Rester seul avec Orochimaru et peut être Kabuto, pensa t'il ne l'enchantait guère. Il se promena dans Konoha, laissant un de ses clones faire son sac. Il s'arrêta dans le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7 , pour rester seul et s'y reposer. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses amis, ou son sensei.

Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il vit ses 2 co-équipiers Sakura et Sasuke, qui était revenu, se rendant compte qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'Orochimaru et que celui-ci ne voulait que son corps ( dans le sens que ce seras son nouveau corps, pas autre chose bandes de pervers(e)s !). Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé sa vengeance, et devenait de plus en plus « fou » à cause de ça. Je dit « fou » car déjà avant Sasuke n'avait que le mot « vengeance » a la bouche , maintenant son cas ne c'est pas amélioré, il a plutôt empiré.

-Tiens le Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ?

-…

-Tu réponds quand je te parle idiot ?

Naruto était encore plongé dans ses pensées, il entendait bien ce que Sasuke lui disait mais il préférait le snober, aillant des problèmes beaucoup plus importants à régler.

-T'as perdu ta langue, le Genin ?

« Le Genin » ça aussi il en avait mare, à se demander si partir chez Orochimaru ne serrait pas des vacances. Naruto était resté Genin, sur l'ordre du Conseil qui ne voulait pas que le « démon » monte en grade. Tout ceux de la génération de Naruto étaient Chuunins ou Juunins. Sasuke étant Chuunin vu que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était rentré au village. Naruto avait commencé a déprimer a partir de ce moment la , et sa allait de plus en plus mal , il s'était même mit a fumer pour « oublier » et se relaxer un petit peu. La nicotine appaisait ses envies de meurtres, dû au Kyuubi et il devait se l'avouer a lui-même, et il en était devenu accro.

Non je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, je pensé.

Euh… Naruto-kun je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet mais … Pourquoi les gens te traite t'il de « démon » ? On a croisé des villageois qui parlaient de toi avec Sasuke-kun en arrivant ici. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Sakura

Elle et les autres personnes de la génération de Naruto n'avaient pas vu sa transformation trop occupé avec leurs combats.

Qui sait, peut être que j'en suis vraiment un … Expliqua Naruto avec ironie.

Tu nous caches quelque chose Naruto-kun ! Dit nous tout ! Nous sommes tes amis ! S'écria Sakura.

Et je vous cache beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez ! Et sces secrets ne regardent que moi, et personnes d'autres, répliqua froidement le blond.

Encore a faire ton intéressant, Dobe, répliqua Sasuke.

Tu ne peux pas te la fermer 2 minutes Sasuke franchement ! S'écria Naruto qui perdit son calme. Sous la colère il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma devant les yeux médusé de ses « amis »

Tu … Tu fumes Naruto ? S'écria Sakura hors-d'elle. Ca va te pourrir ta santé tu auras du mal a respirer ! ( nda : On ma fait la même leçon de morale) Crois moi je suis ninja médecin je sais ce que je…

JE SAIS ! J'ai besoin de fumer, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

Toujours en train de faire ton intéressant , ça te rapporte quoi de fumer , hein ? Dit Sasuke avec son air supérieur.

Sa m'empêche d'avoir envie de vous tuer. Et Naruto partit dans une tornade de feuille laissant ses deux coéquipiers les yeux écarquillées.

Naruto partit chez lui , avec le sentiment d'être apaisé il avait vidé son sac et il en était fier)!

Le jour tant attendu arriva, un oiseau messager se posa sur le rebord de sa fenetre, c'était un message de la Godaime.

_Naruto,_

_Orochimaru t'attend devant les portes du village de Konoha,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir également devant les portes._

_Jiraya ne seras pas là, il est parti en mission, pour récolter des informations_

_(Dans les bains pour femmes…)_

_Evidemment Sur l'Akatsuki._

_Envoie-moi des lettre,s minimum une par mois._

_PS : Orochimaru a toujours adoré provoqué les gens, reste calme._

_Je t'embrasse, Godaime Hokage._

_Tsunade-Oba-chan._

Naruto rit de la signature a la fin de la lettre. Mais il était assez dégouté, personne ne viendrait le voir partir, à croire que tout le monde avait peur de lui , ce qui serait normal vu la perte de contrôle qu'il avait eu.

Il se rendit devant les portes du village ou il aperçu une personne encapuchonné.

-Bonjour Naruto-Kun , je voit que tu est prêt a partir.

Orochimaru lui faisait face.

-Bonjour Orochimaru. _Face de serpent ! _pensa t'il.

- Pour commencer ton entraînement je vais devoir t'apprendre… le respect. Tu devras m'appeler Orochimaru-sensei, et je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite.

-Hai , Orochimaru- Sensei dit' il en insistant bien sur le mot.

Orochimaru et Naruto se mirent en route, pendant le trajet Naruto et lui étaient silencieux ce qui étonna beaucoup le Sennins, il avait connu Naruto hyper actif , borné , et on avait envie de lui mettre des tartes. Mais là, Naruto était complètement opposé, il gardait une attitude posé et nonchalante, même si on pouvait se douter qu'à la moindre attaque il serait près à parer. Il ne parlait pas, et ne montrer aucun signe d'émotion sauf un petit air blasé digne des Nara. Orochimaru se mit a réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, ce gamin était devenu aussi calme. Cela l'intrigué au plus haut point, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Le chemin se continua ainsi et il arrivèrent vers 23h00 dans la maison familiale du serpent. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis le début du voyage. Orochimaru prit la parole.

Bien Naruto-Kun t'on entrainement débutera demain, Kabuto va t'accompagner à ta chambre, le voila qui arrive d'ailleurs. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Naruto-Kun. _Cela pourrait être ta dernière, je te prépare un entrainement que Kabuto , ni même Sasuke-Kun ne pourrai réussir dès demain tu seras exténué et tu demanderas à rentrer chez toi, et revoir tes amis. Kukukukuku _(nda : c'est le rire diabolique de face de snake) pensa t-il.

… Bonne nuit' Sensei

_Il y a decidemment quelque chose qui ne va pas_ pensa le Sennin.

La demeure Orochimaru était immense mais la décoration était très sobre, aucune décoration en dehors du papier peint (qui n'est même pas de la décoration).Beaucoup de pièce rapportait a des salles vides et inoccupés. Kabuto lui expliqua qu'elles étaient occupées pour la dernière fois il y a 15 ans, à l'attaque du Kyuubi bien entendu. Kabuto continuait de raconter les histoires de la famille Orochimaru (vous savez son nom de famille si oui dites le moi, merci.) Naruto resta d'apparence stoïque, mais a l'intérieur il buvait littéralement les paroles de Kabuto, il se surprenait lui-même à vouloir apprendre la vie des ancêtres d'un des plus grands ennemis de Konoha. Naruto pensa que sa devait être le fait qu'il allait vivre la , qui le faisait redevenir curieux.

Il se sentit tout de meme heureux , pour je ne sait qu'elle raison. Naruto avait perdu le gout de la vie, et la il se sentait vivant , aux cotés de Kabuto… et peut etre d'Orochimaru , mais la il n'en était pas sur.

Naruto alla dans sa chambre décoré tout aussi sobrement que les autres pièces. Un lit 2 places, quel luxe , une commode une armoire une salle de bain dans une pièce adjointe,et pour finir une bibliothèque contenant des jutsus et des livres normaux.

Il alla dans son lit et s'endormit, mais il fit un cauchemar comme tout les soirs d'ailleurs.

_Naruto se voyait torturé , déchiqueté , tué des corps par milliers ceux de ses amis et ceux d'inconnus, il ne sentait meme plus l'odeur du sang , il en était comme habitués , tout les soirs depuis plus de 1 ans il fesait des rèves tous plus horrible les un que les autres._

Il se réveilla en sursaut devant un Kabuto visiblement surpris et un tantinet inquiet , de la réaction du blond.

Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Oui …ce n'est rien, dit il en reprenant son souffle.

Tu as fait un cauchemar ? C'est le fait d'être venu dans cette maison qui te fait avoir des cauchemars ?

Non ! T'occupes pas de ça ! Répliqua froidement Naruto, géné d'avoir était vu par quelqu'un pendant son sommeil.

Ne t'énerves pas ! Je disais ça pour te rassurer ! Il est vrai que les personnes, qui ont des sentiments positifs , tel que la joie l'amitié etc.. ne se sentent pas bien dans cette maison.

_C'est pour ça que je m'y sens bien, je ne ressens plus de joie… Les cauchemars ne viennent pas de cette maison, je m'y sens apaisé…_Je me sens bien dans cette maison , ce n'est pas le problème, déclara Naruto mais de façon a faire comprendre que cette discussion était fini. Du moins…

Je peux te poser une question Kabuto ?

Kabuto, était déjà surpris du fait que Naruto le tutoyait , ce qui ne le dérangeait pas mais maintenant il se mettait même a l'appeler par son prénom , avant il l'aurai affublé d'un surnom idiot.. _Oui mais ça c'était avant.. Il a du se passer quelque chose, et cela doit avoir un rapport avec les rêves qu'il fait._

Oui tu peux me la poser.

Tu te sens bien dans cette maison toi ?

Oui je m'y sens bien, très bien meme, je crois que c'est cette endroit qui m'apporte le plus de bonheur, si on ne compte pas Orochimaru. Cette maison doit apporter le bonheur a ce qui n'en ont pas, enfin ça c'est ce que je me dis.

Kabuto était étonné de ce qu'il avait dit, il ne parlait pas autant généralement, mais avec Naruto il arrivait à parler facilement, cela lui faisait du bien même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Oh ! Tu tutoies Orochimaru maintenant ? Tu as oublié le « sama » ou le « sensei » Plaisanta Naruto , pour la première fois depuis longtemps

- Que… Kabuto rougi.. Ne le dit surtout pas a Orochimaru-sama !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pouffa Naruto, mais il ne put ce retenir et se mit à rire , d'un rire magique , un rire magnifique , un « vrai » rire. Puis il sourit a Kabuto , un « vrai » sourire également , pas un sourire de 3 km de longs ,un de ses sourires qu'il ne montrait a personne , toujours a garder son « masque » d'idiot sur le visage.

-_ J'avais pas remarqué mais Il est vraiment beau … Mais a quoi je pense moi ?_ Kabuto lui rendit son sourire , chose rare chez lui , qui le surprit encore plus.

-Bon Naruto-kun , il souria encore une fois pour le « kun ». Orochimaru t'attend pour le debut de ton entrainement. Et n'oublie pas ! Me dénonce pas pour le manque de politesse ! Taquina-t-il.

- Hai, Kabuto-« kun ».

Kabuto partit ,pendant ce temps Naruto se changea et alla rejoindre son « sensei ».


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour pour la suite de cette fanfic qui je l'espère vous plait, si vous avez le temps reviewez moi ou envoyez moi un mp pour savoir ce que je dois ameliorer pour mes autres fics, celle-ci étant déjà terminer depuis des années. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

Naruto alla rejoindre Orochimaru dans la salle à manger. Dès qu'il fut arrivé devant lui , il le salua avec une courbette et alla s'asseoir a table. Orochimaru se tenait assis face a lui.

-Bien , Naruto-kun , je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, l'entrainement que je vais te faire passer est très dur, donc a la moindre protestation de ta part, j'arrête de t'entrainer. M'as-tu bien compris ?

-Hay , Orochimaru-sensei. Naruto avait dit cela d'un ton neutre.

Ils se mirent a déjeuner, et encore a la grande surprise d'Orochimaru ( et oui encore), Naruto ne se mit pas a manger énormément , Prenant un bol de thé chaud, et quelque tartines de pain beurées (menu japo-français).

Après avoir mangé dans le calme, ils allèrent dans le terrain d'entrainement.

Ils allèrent dans un des nombreux jardins de la demeure, ou il n'y avait rien , de la pelouse verte , des arbres … noirs , secs et sans feuilles qui donnaient un air lugubre a l'endroit , il n'y avait que cela.

Orochimaru commença a donner les premières consignes pour dompter Kyuubi , et au grand étonnement de Naruto (pour une fois c'est lui qui est étonné) Orochimaru était un prof agréable , malgré ses commentaires sadiques.

-…Il faut également que tu parviennes a entrer dans une bonne entente avec le Kyuubi, ce sera très dur, et je ne me doutes pas que si tu l'ennuies trop, il voudra te bouffer…Kukukuku (rire orochimaruesque).

Bien nous allons commencer, avant de commencer la partie pour contrôler Kyuubi , il va falloir t'entrainer un peu ! Il faut montrer a Kyuubi, qu'il a un hôte potable ! _Ce n'est pas la seule raison, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Jiraya a voulu l'entrainer , malgré le fait qu'il soit un Namikaze…_

Alors , haut tout début , je voudrais savoir ton ou tes affinités.

Mon affinité est le Fuuton.

Orochimaru lui repassa une feuille de chakra que Naruto prit et passa du chakra a travers. La feuille se coupa puis s'enflamma.

- Et également le Katon !Et ce n'est pas que grâce à Kyuubi que tu utilise dorénavant le Katon, contrairement a ce que l'on a pu te dire… Intéressant ces deux éléments se complètent.

Cette phrase fit sourire Naruto, en repensant aux leçons de Kakashi et de Yamato, pour réaliser le rasen-shuriken.

-Je vais commencer par t'apprendre des techniques Fuuton et Katon , et on passera part une révision en taijutsu. Et je le répète ne t'attends pas à être chouchouté avec moi !

-Hay Orochimaru… « Sensei » répondit Naruto avec une lueur de défis dans le regard , ce qui plut a Orochimaru, sans que Naruto ne le remarque.

- En premier un Fuuton, **les lames du vents,** c'est une technique différente du **Kamaitachi** de la blonde a quatres couettes que j'ai du croiser en compagnie de Gaara, regarde bien les signes.

Orochimaru montra les signes à Naruto , et un voile de chakra fit son apparition sur la main d'orochimaru , il fit un mouvement sec de la main en direction d'un arbre , et il se coupa en deux, net.

Naruto était impressionné par la technique , et il commença a faire des signes , mais pas ceux d'Orochimaru.

-**Kage bunshin no jutsu !**

-Je peux savoir si tu fais des clones Naruto ? Demanda Orochimaru passablement énervé , mais tout de même intrigué.

- Vous verrez bien sensei..

Toute la centaine de Naruto se mit a exécuter les signes sous les yeux ébahis, même s'il ne le montrer pas d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto qui regarder le spectacle depuis la demeure familiale.

Les 10 premiers Naruto enchainèrent les signes et exécutèrent la technique qui leurs explosa dessus. Orochimaru n'était pas surpris, personne ne pouvait maitriser cette technique de rang Juunins en si peu de temps, même pas Sasuke…

Par groupe de dix les Naruto effectuaient leurs techniques sans progrès. Le vrai Naruto lui attendait assis par terre les yeux fermés que ses clones effectuent le travail demandé.

Orochimaru se dit que Naruto n'était qu'un sale petit ingrat et qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux ! Il n'avait pas changé finalement…

Quand tous les clones disparurent, le vrai Naruto se leva et effectua le jutsu. Il composa les signes, un voile bleu de chakra apparu autour de sa main et d'un mouvement sec , l'envoya vers une cible en disant.

-**Fuuton , les lames du vent.**

L'arbre tomba , coupé en deux clair , net et précis.

Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient époustouflés, jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un réussir cette technique aussi vite… Même Orochimaru, il du se l'avouer, il ne l'avait pas réussi en si peu de temps. Mais Orochimaru d'humeur joyeuse a l'intérieur et stoïque a l'extérieur lui dit :

Hé bien, il était temps , tu en a mis du temps ! Même Sasuke aurais pu la réussir avant toi !

Naruto tiqua a cette phrase, tout le monde le faisait passer après Sasuke, il ne prenait plus cette être méprisant comme un rival mais le simple fait qu'on lui parle de Sasuke l'horripilait , et en plus qu'on le compare a lui, l'énervait encore plus.

Désolé sensei… Naruto n'était plus d'humeur a se défendre , depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs, depuis le début de ses cauchemars et depuis qu'on _les_ avaient tués devant ses yeux.

Ce n'est rien , personne ne peut être parfait , et tu es bien placé pour le comprendre , avec un démon dans le ventre Naruto-kun. Mais je voudrais savoir , comment as-tu eu l'idée de travailler comme cela , avec des clones ? Et surtout pourquoi as-tu attendu qu'ils soient tous détruis ?

C'est une techniques d'entrainement que j'ai inventé durant mon entrainement avec Ero-Sennin euh … Jiraya-sama , dit il en se grattant la tête..

Ce surnom lui correspond bien Kukuku, mais encore ?_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à rigoler moi ? _

_Il sait plaisanter celui la ?_Et bien, quand je fais faire une technique à apprendre aux clones quand ils disparaissent j'absorbe les données, mais il y a quelque inconvénient quand on utilise ce mode de travail..

_Quel sorte ?_ Continue … J'ai ma petite idée…_ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va me dire , personne à un chakra suffisant pour faire ça ,a chaque fois ! Même moi , je pourrai faire ça en créant que peu de clones._

Hé bien , si par exemple je bouge trop quand eux s'entrainent , et que je ne peu pas contrôler le flux d'information qui arrive dans mon esprit, je peux tomber dans les pommes , où faire une « crise »_J'ai pas trop envie de parler de mes crises là je précise pas il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard…_ ou mourir …

_Je ne le pensait pas aussi intelligent et la il me sort , des belles phrases pleines de mots compliqués … Roh ! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? _Mon idée était donc bonne, bien nous continuons l'entrainement sur du Katon , tu arrives a l'utiliser sans prendre le chakra de Kyuubi ?

Oui.

Hé bien commençons.

Ils s'entrainèrent toutes la journées à maitriser des techniques Katon , et au plus grand étonnement d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto , qui les avait observé toutes la journée Naruto maitrisa trois techniques Katon de très bon niveau surtout si l'on considerait les Uchiwas comme étant leurs créateurs.

Kabuto écrivit sur un bloc note :

_Naruto Uzumaki 1ere journée :_

_-Les lames de vents ( permet de couper des objet , autres d'un coup sec de la main)_

_-Goukakuyuu no jutsu (permet de cracher une boule de feu immense / portée courte)_

_-Ryuuka no jutsu (permet de créer un dragon de feu)_

_-Housenka no jutsu (permet de créer plusieurs petites boules de feu / a une très longue portée)._

Suite à l'entrainement, Naruto partit dans sa chambre prendre une douche laissant Orochimaru et Kabuto qui les avait rejoints.

Naruto-Kun est époustouflant Orochimaru-sama, s'extasia Kabuto

Ce n'est pas ton genre, de complimenter quelqu'un Kabuto , même Sasuke, tu ne l'avais jamais fait …

Que.. ce n'est pas vrai …enfin si mais … Naruto..c'est différent…

Je te comprends ce petit est bizarre _Il me rend bizarre_.

Toute la nuit il n'a fait que des cauchemars … Il n'a pas dû très bien dormir, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir en plein cour , mais il n'a montré aucun signe de fatigue. Etonnant !

J'attend de voir la suite avant de me prononcer… Itachi Uchiwa va bientôt nous rendre visite Kabuto-kun …Kukukukuku , ça me parait très interessant…

Pendant ce temps , notre héros sortit de la douche , s'habilla d'un sarouel et d'un t shirt ample noir et alla se promener dans la demeure n'ayant rien d'autre a faire , Kabuto l'y avait autorisé donc il n'y aurait pas de problème … Et même s'y Kabuto lui aurait interdit il y aurait été comme même. Il sourit a cette pensé, être ici lui faisait du bien, même s'il se forçait a penser l'inverse. Il oubliait ses soucis, _leurs_ cris…

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'un blancheur extrême , poussé par la curiosité il entrouvrit la porte qui était miraculeusement ouverte et la poussa en entière , il chercha l'interrupteur dans cette pièce rempli d'ombre et quand la lumière s'alluma , ce qu'il vit l'époustoufla, Une pièce aux murs blancs et au sol en bois blanc, tout aurait pu ressembler a un hôpital, mais sa n'y ressemblait pas du tout … un canapé y était installé , et des tonnes d'instrument étaient accrochés le longs des murs. Des flûtes , des flûtes traversière , des ocarina , des violons , des guitares sèches ,électrique (nda :J'avais envie désolée, je sais que ça casse le truc) et puis il y avait un piano …blanc, un Piano magnifique digne des plus grands musiciens.

Naruto avait une passion , une passion cachée , la musique , Il avait appris a jouer du Piano et du Violon , en entrant par effraction dans une maison située loin des ninjas , dans les rues pour les simples habitants ,dans Konoha. Il avait appris avec des livres rangés dans cette maison , et étant loin d'être un idiot malgré ce qu'il faisait pensé avait appris , seul , le plus dur avait été le violon. Mais cette maison avait était détruite, les propriétaires étant morts depuis longtemps et la maison était resté sans acheteur , tout y était passé.

N'y tenant plus il s'assit sur le tabouret devant le piano. Il effleura les touches blanches et noires se remémorant, les notes puis il se lança, tant pis si on découvrait son secret , temps pis s'ils l'entendait. L'envie de jouer se faisait de plus en plus grande, faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite , et les premières notes résonnèrent , dans cette pièce à la fois vide, mais remplis par toutes sortes de mélodie.

Le morceau qu'il jouait était celui de « Liszt , La campanella » une magnifique mélodie qu'il dédicassa à _eux_, ces enfants qui s'étaient fais assassiné…

Et il joua, il joua…

Jusqu'à en pleurer…

Il libéra toute cette tristesse enfoui au fond lui

Il tapait sur les touches de plus en plus fort ,

Les touches criaient pour lui ,

Elles criaient son malheur

Naruto jouait divinement bien sous les yeux ébahis de Kabuto et de Orochimaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sortit de la salle de musique , penseur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte , il aperçut Orochimaru et Kabuto , devant celle-ci.

-Que …

-Naruto-kun , tu joues vraiment bien du piano, s'extasia Kabuto.  
-Merci Kabuto. Naruto était gêné du compliment.

-C'était vraiment beau, Naruto-Kun, et rare sont les fois ou je fais un compliment, commenta Orochimaru.

-Où as-tu appris à jouer? Demanda Kabuto.

-J'ai appris seul, dans une maison abandonnée, au fait si je peux me permettre comment se fait-il qu'il y ai une salle de musique, avec des tonnes d'instrument dans cette maison? Vous savez jouer Orochimaru-sensei?

-Ma défunte mère jouait de toutes sortes d'instruments, ce n'était pas une shinobi , elle se consacrait entièrement à la musique , tout ceci est à elle, et non moi je ne sais pas jouer.

-Euh.. J'aurais peut être pas du aller dans cette salle ? Demanda Naruto , voir Orochimaru parler de façon aussi mélancolique le troublait.

-Si tu le peux je t'y autorise, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, continua Orochimaru, en ayant repris son sourire de sadique.

-Et quelle est le prix? Demanda Naruto, peu rassuré.

- Tu devras nous faire un petit concert devant une personne qui viendra bientôt, tu l'as connais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un inconnu.. Kukuku

-Et qui est-ce?

Là Orochimaru venait de rire, sa allait se finir mal.

- Un Uchiwa! Annonça Orochimaru taquin

Le cœur de Naruto loupa un battement.

-SASUKE? Demanda t-il , _tout sauf lui par pitié! _

-Raté! C'est le grand frère , annonça Kabuto rieur.

-HEIN? C'est encore pire que Sasuke! Vous voulez me livrer à l'Akatsuki?

-Bien sur que non , voyons ou vas-tu chercher ça Naruto? Continua Kabuto

- Attendez, je comprend plus rien, vous êtes cons? Itachi = Déserteur= Akatsuki = Tueur de Jinchuuriki!

- Mais si on change quelque données, cela donne ça Naruto kun , commença Orochimaru. Itachi= En mission, pour Konoha= Espion, Akatsuki= Sauveur de Namikaze!

- Alors Itachi n'est qu'un espion, pourquoi a-t'il tué tout son clan. Alors ça faisait partie de sa mission? Mais… attendez, pourquoi Namikaze?

-Namikaze est le nom de ton père Naruto-kun, dit platement Orochimaru.

-Vous … vous avez connu mes parents?

- Oui, comme tout le village, mais très peu savent que tu es leur fils, il n'y a que Tsunade, ce petit con de Jiraya, le Sandaime, moi et Kabuto et quelque autres personnes qui savent tes origines.

- Qui...sont mes parents? Demanda Naruto, extrêmement heureux mais en colère de savoir qu'on lui avait mentit toutes ses années en lui disant qu'on ne connaissait pas ses parents.

- Minato Namikaze, dit également le Yondaime hokage, et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki.

-Le Yondaime? S'étonna Naruto, moi son fils?!

- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup Naruto, répondit Kabuto.

-Il faut que j'aille me calmer, je vais dans ma chambre.

Et il s'en alla.

Naruto alla a toute vitesse dans sa chambre, encore sous le choc. C'était décidé il demanderait des explications a Tsunade. Il prit une feuille et décida de lui envoyer une lettre. C'était le deuxieme jour et il enverrait déjà une lettre, mais il s'en fichait.

_Chère Tsunade,_

_Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser,_

_L'entrainement d'Orochimaru-sensei se passe bien._

_Et oui, je dis bien Orochimaru-sensei, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'envoies cette lettre si tôt parti._

_Je sais qui sont mes parents, surprise?_

_Orochimaru-sensei et Kabuto-kun (hé oui la y'a un « kun »)_

_me l'ont appris à l'instant, quel choc pour moi._

_Moi qui croyais avoir était abandonné par mes parents…_

_Je vous en veux , même si je vous aimes Jiraya et toi._

_Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit !_

_Je suis fière d'être leurs fils, Naruto _

_Ps :L'entrainement se passe bien , je vais envoyer une autre lettre avec la tienne: donne la à Shikamaru elle est pour lui ainsi que pour Hinata, Kiba et Neji._

A Konoha, un oiseau messager se posa sur le rebords de la fenetres de l'Hokage, tapant de son bec sur le carreau. Une femme blonde, le nez dans ses paperasses, alla ouvrir la fenêtre de mauvaise foie puis prit la lettre tendue par l'oiseau.

Elle la lut, au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, ainsi on lui avait raconté. Elle s'en voulait… Elle aperçu la deuxième lettre et convoqua Shikamaru , Kiba Hinata et Neji dans son bureau.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer les quatre shinobis.

-Hokage-sama , dirent les quatre.

- Tenez, comme vous le savez, Naruto est partit avec Orochimaru sous l'ordre du conseil, il m'a envoyé une lettre et m'en a envoyé une deuxième spécialement pour vous quatre.

Elle leurs tendit la lettre que Shikamaru ouvrit et lut à haute voix.

_Lettre adressée à Hinata , Kiba , Neji et Shikamaru._

_Je vous adresse cette lettre, qui a pour but d'expliquer les causes précipitées de mon départ._

_Je vous caches a tous, shinobis de ma génération beaucoup de secrets, alors je vous offre le droit de savoir mon secret le plus pesant, demandez le à Tsunade elle vous l'expliquera , mais vous devrez tenir le secret._

_Suite à ses explications, vous comprendrez bien mieux mon départ._

_Je vous considèrent tous 4, comme de véritables amis. Vous avez bien remarquez le comportement de Sakura et de Sasuke envers moi depuis qu'il est revenu._

_Sasuke a une case en moins, et Sakura est redevenu la groupie d'avant._

_Galère, comme tu le dirais si bien Shikamaru._

_Sinon mon entrainement se passe s'en trop de casse (pour le moment)._

_Suite a ce que vous allait apprendre, vous avez tout les droits vous pourrez me haïr si cela vous chantes. Mais n'oubliez pas , choisissez bien._

_Car à mon plus grand regret , j'ai déjà faillis vous tuer sans le vouloir._

_Pour Neji : Si tu te demande pourquoi tu es dans mes amis , sache que même moi je ne le sais pas moi-même, je sais simplement que depuis notre combat tu as changé, en bien. Je t'accorde ma confiance , peut être suis-je trop naïf?Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de penser à une trahison de ta part. Tu es un ami , un très bon ami._

_Pour Kiba : Toi je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'écrire, toutes nos bêtises à l'Académie, constituent de merveilleux souvenirs pour moi. Je sais que je faisait trop l'idiot, beaucoup trop l'idiot même. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque! Même si je vous ais réellement apprécié, mon rôle du Baka, était inventé de toute pièce , simplement pour me faire remarquer, pour éviter de voir se poser sur moi des regards indifférent ou haineux. Je t'accordes également ma confiance car j'ai le sentiment que tu ne me fuira pas. Tu es un très grand ami (un fidèle ami aussi comme tout les chiens le sont.. Pardon Kiba , je rigole ne te fâche pas.)_

_Pour Shikamaru : Même toi le génie de 200 QI, je paris que tu n'avais pas remarqué ma face cachée. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Il y a des fois où j'étais réellement moi-même avec vous. Je t'accorde également ma confiance. Et peut être tu comprendras mieux que personnes, les choix du Yondaime , même moi je l'avoue je suis perdu. Tu es un très bon ami , je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré._

_Pour la timide Hinata : Ne t'évanouis pas avant la fin, de la lettre s'il te plait. Tu as toujours été là pour moi , tu me suivais pendant mes entrainement et me regardais de loi, je le sait car je te voyais mais je ne faisait style de rien. Même si je faisait comme si je ne me doutais de rien, j'ai compris que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, mais réfléchis bien à la façon dont tu penses «m'aimer» comme tu me la dit quant tu m'as sauvé d'une des attaques de Pain. N'est-ce pas plutôt un amour fraternel? Moi je le pense, dis le moi si je me trompe, car moi je te considère comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Ma petite sœur. (Pardon Neji , je sens d'ici que tu commence a t'énerver…Soit pas trop protecteur avec elle ,du moins sur ce niveau là, pendant les combats je te l'accorde protège la.) Je t'accorde également ma confiance car quand tout le monde me repoussé, tu étais là. Et je vous le dit , si tu n'avais pas était la Hinata , même si tu ne me parlais pas , c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie… Quand je voulais mourir. _

_Je vous embrasse tous , _

_On se fera un combat en rentrant Neji et Kiba?_

_Et toi Shika , tu me laissera jouer au Go avec toi? (Je sais jouer …)_

_Ma petite Hina , promets moi que quand je revient, tu aura surmonté ta timidité , faudra qu'on papote un ptit peu!_

_Naruto ._

Une fois la lettre finie les 4 shinobis s'approchèrent du bureau de Tsunade, ils étaient tous émus, et ils promirent de ne rien révéler des secret du Naruto, car pour eux aussi, même pour Neji, même s'ils ne le diraient jamais à haute voix, Naruto faisait parti de leurs familles.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé , et Tsunade commença à leurs expliquer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans le bureau de Tsunade:

-Bon ce que je vais vous raconter est un secret de rang SSS…

-Rang SSS? Ça existe? Demanda Hinata.

- C'est une des deux seules missions de Konoha classées SSS, bien reprenons et ne m'interrompez pas! Bien comme vous le savez Naruto est né le 10 octobre, jour de l'attaque du Kyubi. Le Yondaïme, comme on vous la apprit est mort, mais il n'est pas mort en tuant complètement le renard, il a du utiliser du Fuinjutsu, un art ninja basé sur les sceaux. Et en utilisant cette technique, il a enfermé le Kyubi, dans un réceptacle… Ce réceptacle est Naruto.

-QUOI? S'écrièrent les shinobis.

- Cela expliquerait son étrange chakra, dit Neji

- Et également sa force lors de ton combats contre lui Neji, commença Shikamaru en se positionnant les genoux fléchis et les main jointes, pour réfléchir.

- C'est donc pour cela la haine qu'il recevait des villageois, compléta Hinata sans balbutier et la voix d'une infinie tristesse.

- Je pense qu'il ma fait vous dire ça pour savoir comment vous le trouvez maintenant, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est un monstre? Un erreur de la Nature? Un paria?

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE! S'écria Hinata avant les autres qui eux acquiescèrent la réponse d'Hinata. Je ne penserez jamais que Naruto soit un monstre! Jamais, même s'il a pu faire des choses qu'il regrette comme blesser Sakura, il m'en avait parlé et je l'avais consolé et maintenant je comprend pourquoi il s'en voulait tant! Il…Il est comme un frère pour moi, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments et c'est vrai je l'admire comme une petite sœur et je suis heureuse qu'il me fasse confiance…si heureuse… Hinata finit sa phrase en sanglotant dans les bras de Kiba.

- Je suis daccord avec Hinata, Hokage-sama, continua Neji, il essayait de paraître stoïque mais il était secoué par ses informations, lui aussi admirait Naruto, celui qui lui avait fait remonté la pente durant leurs combats. Ce ne sera jamais un monstre! Du moins pour moi mais je pense que certaines personnes pensent le contraire et ça m'énerve!cria t-il.

- Calme toi Neji( Shikamaru venait de prendre la parole)ce que les gens peuvent être bêtes! Mais si j'ai bien compris Naruto est parti à cause de nous? Ou à cause du Kyuubi?

- A cause du Kyubi, dont la présence commence a se faire sentir de plus en plus forte dans Naruto, a la dernière bataille il a faillit perdre le contrôle, et s'il l'avait perdu nous ne serions pas la pour en parler. Mais malgré cela, pour moi ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de la notre enfin la fautes de certaines personnes, comme le conseil qui veulent tuer Naruto. Ne m'interrompez pas, s'écria Tsunade voyant qu'il allait crier de cette injustice. La fautes des habitants du village, qui ont maltraité Naruto depuis sa naissance, certain sont même aller jusqu'au tortures contre lui. Mais il n'a jamais voulu en parler et Maitre Sandaime ne pouvait rien faire, le conseil restait de marbre. Et il y a aussi la faute des shinobis de votre âge, mais vous n'êtes pas dedans, je ne citerais pas de noms mais vous allez comprendre de qui je parle, Naruto a risqué sa vie pour le sauver, juste a cause d'une promesse faite a une fille qui ne la ni remercié et la pratiquement oublié depuis qu'il est revenu. Un meilleur ami qui le méprisait qui a essayait de le tuer, qui est devenu Nukenin et qui maintenant se refait adulé par le conseil comme s'il était un dieu, celui qui avait protégé le plus le village, alors que tout le monde sait que ce quelqu'un est Naruto. Si j'étais a sa place j'aurais déjà fait une tuerie….

Ces paroles avaient jeté un froid dans la pièce, les quatre ninjas s'en voulait. Mais ils le savaient, a eux quatres ils n'abandonneraient jamais, plus jamais Naruto, il faisait parti de leurs familles, sans le dire a haute voix, les 4 ninjas s'étaient compris. Tout les 5 étaient devenus une famille, liées, soudés, et …heureuse, et bien sur encore plus quand Naruto reviendrait.

Et il y a un dernier secret dont je suis au courant, Naruto l'a appris chez Orochimaru et il voulait que je vous le disent. C'est au sujet de sa famille.

Alors il sait qui sont ces parents? Demanda Hinata.

Oui son père, vous le connaissez, il s'agit du Yondaime, Minato Namikaze et sa mère se nomme Kushina Uzumaki, morte a la naissance de Naruto.

Son père est le Yondaime? S'exclama Kiba, trop fort je suis content pour mon frère! Euh .. Kiba rougit de l'avoir appelé comme sa.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade et .. Neji se mirent a rirent.

Je pense que dans notre famille a tout les 5, il y a Neji le grand frère, Moi Shikamaru le deuxième grand frère, Kiba et Naruto les deux jumeaux de conneries et Hinata la petite dernière notre petite sœur et je rajouterai une dernière personne, Tsunade la «grand-mère» en souvenir de Naruto, se pressa de rajouter Shikamaru de peur de vexer son hokage et recevoir des coups. Coups qui ne viennent pas, il rouvrit les yeux… Qu'il avait refermé à l'attente d'un coup devant ces amis émus par son classement et un Kiba mort de rire et d'une Tsuande affichant un doux sourire heureuse d'être dans leurs famille malgré son rôle de «grand-mère».

Je suis contente que vous l'ayez prit comme ça. Sa me soulage … Vous pouvez y aller saleté de ptits enfants et pas un mot! Rajouta l'Hokage en souriant.

D'accord Mamie, gueula Kiba ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le groupe de shinobis retournèrent a leurs occupations, ils décidèrent de s'entrainer ensemble… en famille. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, écœurés par l'attitude des autres. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent a s'entrainer pendant de longues semaines, de joies de rires, de pleurs et de blessures ou ils atteignirent un très bon niveau apprenant de chacun et de l'hokage.

Ils voulaient y arriver, ils voulaient pouvoir regarder en face Naruto à son retour, pouvoir le combattre sans être aplatis en 4 sec, car ils le savaient: Naruto reviendrait. Plus fort , toujours plus fort.

Retour au domaine d'Orochimaru:

Du coté de Naruto, plusieurs semaines étaient écoulés, son agenda de techniques s'était particulièrement agrandis, celui de médecine également grâce aux cours de Kabuto mais également son «intercalaire» tortures était blindé d'idées plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres. D'après Orochimaru, Kyubi serait content de savoir que son réceptacle avait une pointe de sadisme. Ce qui était le cas!

Naruto avait été torturé par Orochimaru, pour avoir une plus grande résistance, il avait accepté de lui-même cette entrainement, et il devait l'avouer lui avait bien servi. Et il avait également torturé, des nukenins. Son sensei lui avait demandé de leurs soutirer des informations ce qu'il avait fait sans trop de problème…

Kabuto avait dit a Naruto qu'il égalait Orochimaru en torture, il en était fier! Aujourd'hui il devait, pour la 3eme fois, rentrer en contact de lui-même avec Kyubi, les 2 premières ayants étés des échecs des plus totales, mais elles remontaient avant son entrainement de tortures, peut être qu'aujourd'hui le Kitsune voudrait lui adresser au moins un regard, ce serait déjà un progrès monumental…

Ils se stoppa dans ses pensé quand il sentit Orochimaru arriver. Ce dernier se plaça devant lui en tailleur avec un sourire. Naruto l'imita.

La relation de ces derniers c'était grandement amélioré,et ils trouvait cela très jouissif de pouvoir se lancer des insultes et des pics pendant leurs entrainement. Orochimaru était un vrai sadique au niveau de leurs entrainement et Naruto adorait repousser ses limites, **Toujours plus fort , toujours plus vite , toujours plus d'efforts**, était son moteur de pensées.

-Bien Saleté de renard, nous allons commencer une méditation pour que tu rentre en raisonnement avec la peluche qui est dans ton ventre.

- D'accord vieux serpent, si je réussis j'aurais le droit a un sac a main en peau de serpent, la dernière fois vous étiez parti sans me donner votre réponse.

-Tu.. Orochimaru n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Naruto c'était déjà déconnecté. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en 8 mois. Il ne le comparait plus a Sasuke, car pour lui Naruto était le meilleur disciple qu'il n'ai jamais eu. C'était lui-même qui lui avait dit que Sasuke ne valait rien a coté du blond. Blond qui lui avait répondu un «C'est grâce a vous sensei je ne vous remercierai jamais assez» Cela avait surpris Orochimaru, mais maintenant il en était habitué. Pas de saut de joie, pas de crie de joie, mais le bonheur du blond se montrai par son sourire qu'il n'avait montrer que très peu son vrai sourire. Avec il ressemblait a un ange, étrange de ressembler a un ange quand on abrite un démon en soit.

Toutes les journées que je ne vous ai pas contés ont était répétitives, entrainement, entrainement et musique. Naruto allait s'enfermer dans la pièce et il jouait des heures et des heures. Parfois même il jouait pour Kabuto, et plus rarement pour Orochimaru. Mais ce dernier l'écoutait tout les soirs depuis son laboratoire mais sa, il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Naruto vagabondait dans son corps, a la recherche de la pièce où se trouvait Kyuubi tapi derrière les barreaux. Le sol était rempli d'eau qui arrivait aux chevilles du blond. Les murs étaient humides. Naruto poussa la porte qui menait à l'entre du Renard. Celui-ci le regardait avec ses yeux aux pupilles rouges.

-**Que fait tu ici , misérable?**

- Je vient te faire une proposition, déclara Naruto d'une voix neutre, il n'avait pas peur du Renard et le Renard le remarqua.

**-Et quelle est cette proposition? J'avoue que les deux autres fois je ne t'ai pas écouté car tu n'en valait pas la peine. Mais là, vu ta puissance, aussi infime soit-elle comparé a moi, je suis d'humeur a t'écouter, déclara le grand Renard.**

Ainsi Orochimaru avait eu raison le Renard avait vu les progrés du blond et semblait interessé.

Voici le marché, comme tu le sais, Akatsuki est toujours a nos trousses, il ne reste que _nous_ et Hachibi, comme Bijuu en liberté….conta Naruto avant de se faire interrompre par Kyuubi.

**Tu as dit «nous»? A savoir tu n'es pas un Bijuu, mais un Jinchuuriki , c'est moi qu'il veulent , pas toi! S'énerva t'il**

Mais nous sommes dans le même bateau, Kyuubi, je meurs tu meurs c'est toi-même qui me l'a répété au plus profond de mon esprit durant mes combats. Donc «nous» convient parfaitement, et je n'ai pas la vanité de me dire que je suis un Bijuu, leurs puissance est vraiment incroyable et je n'en suis pas encore la, dit Naruto la fin de sa phrase plus pour lui que pour Kyuubi.

Kyuubi était vraiment intéressé par son hôte. Il lui reconnaissait des qualités comme sa persévérance, et lui seul savait pour quoi il avait tant changé.

-**Tu as raison, vas-y parle! Ordonna le plus grand des démons.**

Voila mon idée, je vais aller directement au but, car je saisi que ce n'est pas la peine de t'endormir avec des histoires, car tu peut lire mes pensées, ce serait stupide et ça ne mènerait a rien. Donc je voudrais que pendant «nos» oui «nos» combats contre l'Akatsuki tu m'aide si jamais je n'y arrive pas. Je penses a Tobi … Il n'a pas l'air d'être celui qu'il prétend. Et je sais que tu dois te dire que tu n'y gagne vraiment rien… mais j'ai eu une idée pendant une leçons d'Orochimaru, et j'ai inventé un nouveau jutsu a double face.

**- Et quelle est-il?**

Kyuubi semblait vraiment intéressé, ce qui motiva Naruto. Il avait fait ce jutsu hors des leçons d'Orochimaru et il l'avait mit au point en 7 mois, 1 mois après son arrivée, il avait commencé a travailler dessus.

La première face s'appelle, **Le réveil du démon, première face. **Elle permet de te faire venir sous forme de chakra en «modèle réduit». Tu ne mesurera que 3 mètres au maximum tu peux toi même varier ta taille et prendre part au combat. La deuxième est **Le réveil du démon , deuxième face **elle me permet de t'invoquer grandeur Nature, tout en te contrôlant un petit peu sans détruire le sceau.

**Tout cela m'intéresse gamin, je n'ai lu aucune mauvaise intention a mon égard dans tes pensées , pour la deuxième face quand tu dis pouvoir me contrôler c'est a quelle point? **

C'est juste pouvoir te rappeler, si tu te met a trop faire de ravage, mais j'espère que tu ne ferras rien… Et j'ai une dernière questions , ça n'a rien a voir mais je peux te la poser même si tu vas te foutre de ma gueule?

**Euh… Vas-y!**

On peut devenir potes? Ce serait plus sympa , au lieu de se battre pour savoir qui aura «notre» corps? Oui maintenant je parle a «nous» pour pas te vexer, renard d'amour , rigola Naruto. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire , sa bonne humeur revenant.

**QUOIIIII? Comment ça renard d'amour?**

T'as juste retenu que ça?Hé ba purée , tu perds la tête vieux renard, t'a quel âge?

**Ose encore te foutre de moi et tu vas voir, je suis le grand démon kyuubi no yohko , roi des démons et j'ai 924 années! Et je, **Kyuubi se calma pour continuer sa phrase**, pense pouvoir devenir ami avec un gamin tel que toi! Allez ouste! Ton sensei et ton pote t'attendent!**

Merci Kyuubi!

**Ne me remercie pas tu vas avoir un ptit cadeau de ma part en rentrant hahaha!**

Naruto se réveilla dans la même position qu'il s'était laissé , en tailleur. Il se parla a voix haute a lui-même.

Un petit cadeau? Euh.. Je suis pas sûr de le vouloir son cadeau…

Quel cadeau Naruto-kun? demanda Orochimaru, il n'avait pas entendu son sensei approcher, il faisait déjà nuit, Orochimaru avait du le laisser méditer et était partit à ses occupations.

Je ne sais pas c'est ce que Kyuubi m'a dit…

**C'est celui la! **Parla une voix a l'interieur de Naruto.

Euh je crois savoir en fait…

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda son senseï , il n'avait pas entendu la voix du renard.

Kyuubi peut me parler sans que j'aille le voir… Tu parles d'un cadeau, cria t-il à l'intention du kitsune.

**Pas la peine de gueuler parle dans ta tête et je l'entends! Allez je te laisse je vais piquer un roupillon…**

Euh … Bonne nuit pensa Naruto intérieurement

Hé bien tout cela est intéressant je ne pensais pas que les bijuus et leurs hôte pouvaient se parler par la pensée. Alors il a accepté de t'aider? demanda le serpent.

Oui il a accepté et je lui est parlé du jutsu que j'ai crée, vous m'aviez donné votre accord pour lui en parler.

C'est très bien! Je suis fier de toi Naruto-Kun. Ce soir on continue les tortures? J'ai un nukenin du village d'Iwa en réserve. Il a des informations capitales pour nous et …Konoha

Je viens avec vous senseï.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Naruto et Orochimaru entrèrent dans le laboratoire de ce dernier ou un ninja était accroché, au milieu de scalpels, ciseaux, …acide? et plein d'autres encore, tous propres et prêts a servir.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver ,

Des cris résonnèrent dans la nuit.

Des aveux se formèrent dans la bouche d'un homme ensanglanté.

Un des tortionnaire, le plus jeune, alla se coucher en pensant à sa famille constituée de cinq personnes dignes de confiance, en relisant les lettres qu'il avait reçu d'eux. Et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

La douleur de ton âme et bien plus forte, que la douleur que tu exerce sur les autres.

C'est bientôt la fin…la fin de ton cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla au aurore. Il alla sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler tout le long de son corps halé et musclé. Durant son séjour il s'était beaucoup musclé, sans que ce ne soit énorme. Il s'habilla avec son sarouel noir et un haut en résille noir, laissant apercevoir son torse, et descendit voir son sensei et Kabuto.

Durant le repas son sensei lui appris que Itachi Uchiwa allait arriver, d'ici quelque minutes.

Quelques minutes ? S'époumona Naruto

Oui Naruto-kun, cela te gène t'il ? Demanda Kabuto

Euh…Non, c'est juste que c'est soudain, c'est vrai quoi ! Je vais revoir le mec qui soit dit en passant voulait me tué !

Il ne l'a jamais voulu Naruto… Mais ça il t'en parlera lui-même.

Soudain la porte frappa et Kabuto, laissa Naruto et Orochimaru en train de petit-déjeuner. Il rentra dans la salle en compagnie, d'un Uchiwa blessé de toute part, les habits déchirés , du sang coulant dessus. Il semblait revenir d'un combat intense et Kabuto le laissa s'asseoir, pour qu'il se repose. Orochimaru prit la parole :

Itachi-kun, tu m'as l'air en bien mauvaise forme..

_Non sans blague, pensa_ Naruto

Oui, Orochimaru. Je suis venu ici comme tu me l'avais proposé.

Alors, ta mission ?

En parti échoué…

Alors là se disait Naruto ça n'allait vraiment plus. Itachi rater une mission ? Elle devait vraiment être dure, et Kisame était un idiot pour ne pas avoir protégé son coéquipier.

-Qui est mort durant cette bataille ?

- Hoshigaki Kisame et Deidara.

Ah ! Alors comme ça la tête de poisson était mort durant leur mission ? Tant mieux, cela faisait deux de moins à lui courir après ! Le ou les mecs qui avait fait ça devait être vraiment mais vraiment très forts !

-Alors ta mission est une réussite ! S'enthousiasma Orochimaru

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux, sous le choc de cette réponse. Le regard brumeux d'Itachi, se transforma, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il semblait avoir seulement remarqué Naruto maintenant.

Dans la tête de Naruto, tout devenait clair, mais il n'en était vraiment pas sur…

Qu'elle est cette mission ? Demanda Naruto, calmement.

Itachi en entendant la voix du blond se dit qu'il avait murit, sa voix était plus grave, son corps bien dessiné et il était vraiment…beau. Itachi ne s'étonna même pas de sa remarque, il s'avait ses préférences et il les assumait complètement.

Et bien voit tu Naruto-kun, Itachi a détruit une planque d'Akatsuki en récupérant de nombreux rouleau avant de tout faire sauter et il s'emblerait que l'Uchiwa ai livré un combat contre Kisame et Deidara. C'est bien cela ? Demanda Orochimaru, de son même sourire sadique.

C'est bien cela Orochimaru.

C'est pour cela qu'Itachi va habiter un moment avec nous, et voyager un peu partout pour détruire les autres planques d'Akatsuki et voler ce qui peut être intéressant. Et après quand il en aura mare, il fera ce qu'il voudra !

Je rentrerai a Konoha, avec ce que j'aurais apporté et le fait que ce n'était qu'une mission d'infiltré Akatsuki donné par Danzo…

C'est Danzo qui t'a forcé a tué ton clan ? Demanda froidement Naruto, à la plus grande surprise des trois autres personnes.

Oui.. C'est lui, même l'Hokage n'était au courant de rien. En tant que Anbu de la racine je devais écouter les ordres de Danzo et lui les transmettait a l'Hokage, je n'ai découvert qu'après qu'il n'avait rien fait de cela.

CONNARD ! Gueula Naruto cassant la table ou ils mangeaient, d'un seul coup de poing, non entouré de chakra.

Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto ? Pourquoi traites-tu ainsi Itachi ? C'était les ordres, ses ordres ! Essaya de calmé Kabuto.

Ce n'est pas Itachi que je traite, mais Danzo ! Ce connard ! J'aurais dû le tué, quand j'en avais eu l'occasion !

Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto ? Tu sembles livrer a Danzo, une haine bien plus forte que nous tous, sauf peut-être Itachi. Que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu ne peut pas être aussi énervé, qu'il a fait sa a d'autre il à du t'arriver quelque chose ! S'expliqua Kabuto, devant un blond en colère ses yeux bleu montrant des pupilles noir comme celle des félins, elles n'étaient pas rouges , mais bleu signe qu'il maitrisait Kyuubi.

Il les a tués ! Ce connard…, ça n'en finira jamais, tant que l'on ne l'éliminera pas. Il semblait parlait plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres.

Qui a-t-il tués Naruto ? Demanda Kabuto doucement pour ne pas frustrer plus le blond, en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais Naruto parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant les ninjas sans voix devant cette scène.

-Vous croyez que cette ordure a tué quelqu'un de chère à Naruto ? Demanda Kabuto pour briser le silence, qui s'était installé

-Il a dit « les » donc Danzo a tué plusieurs personnes qu'il appréciait. Continua Itachi, en pleine réflexion.

-Serait-ce en rapport avec les cauchemars qu'il fait chaque nuit ? Demanda Orochimaru à Kabuto, montrant un petit sentiment devant l'Uchiwa.

-Cela le pourrait bien…Je suis rentre dans sa chambre une fois, car il criait dans son cauchemar. J'entendait des mots, très clair, comme « Laissez les partir » , « Ne les tuez pas » , « Je vous en pris », « Fuyez ! » , « C'est vous le monstre »

- Tout cela m'intrigue, j'espère que Naruto nous en parlera un jour. Kabuto installe Itachi dans une chambre et soigne-le. Laissons Naruto revenir pour son entrainement, je suis sur qu'il viendra, pour progressé et pour pouvoir battre Danzo. Tu te joindra à nous Itachi ?

- Oui, je viendrais voir les progrès de Naruto.

-Tu seras vraiment impressionné, il est de ton niveau voir plus…

-COMMENT ? En 7 mois, il a pu me dépassé ? A-t-il recourt au Kyuubi pour y arriver ?

-Pas la moindre goutte de chakra est fournie par Kyuubi pour te battre, l'entrainement risque d'être intéressant…Kukukukuku.

Itachi était tellement impressionné que cela ce lisait sur son visage. Enfin il avait quelqu'un a sa hauteur, même Orochimaru ne le dépassait pas…ce qui veut dire que..

-Naruto vous a battu Orochimaru ? S'étonna Itachi

- Il ne ma pas vraiment battu car, je ne les jamais combattu dans un combat direct. Mais même dans les entrainements, quand il se donnait a fond, il arriver a repoussé mes attaques, les plus fortes, malgré qu'il me manque certains de mes jutsus. Mais lui-même n'est pas au courant de son vrai niveau, même s'il a réussi à battre Kabuto.

-Je comprends. Bien je vais me retirer. J'ai besoin de récupérer.

Itachi guider par Kabuto, marchèrent en direction d'une des chambres « d'inviter ». Kabuto montra du doigt la chambre de Naruto, en face de la sienne. En entrant dans sa chambre, il découvrit qu'elle était très sobre comme toute la maison d'ailleurs. Un lit deux place, une salle deux bain, dans un pièce à coté, il y avait une table basse et quelque meuble comme une armoire vide, une bibliothèque très peu remplis, et quelques autres rares meubles.

L'Uchiwa commença à déballer ses maigres affaires personnelles, et ses nombreuses affaires ninjas, comme les rouleau qu'il avait volés avant de tout faire sauter. Il installa ses rouleau dans la bibliothèque de la pièce, il n'avait pas peur qu'on les lui vole, car malgré tout il faisait confiance à Orochimaru, malgré qu'il ai failli tué son petit-frère.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, sur son lit et vagabonda dans ses pensées, toute tournées vers une seule et unique personne, Naruto.

Itachi devait se l'avouer sans honte, Naruto était devenu très attirant. Et les mystères qui l'entourer piquait sa curiosité. Il se demanda pourquoi Naruto avait voulu partir de Konoha, malgré qu'il ait su que le Kyuubi avait pris possession de lui. Itachi admirait d'un coté Naruto pour son courage. Lui n'avait pas pensé à déserter, malgré tout ce que on lui avait fait subir durant son enfance. Contrairement à lui… même si sa n'avait était qu'une mission, qu'il aurait volontiers refusé s'il avait eux le choix, il devait se l'avouer tuer certaines personnes de son clan qu'il détestait plus que tout, comme son père, lui avait fait du bien. Son petit frère il l'avait épargné, il ne pouvait pas le tué. Quand il l'avait vu devant ses parents baignant dans leurs propre sang, il s'en était voulu de lui faire du mal, mais il devait continuer sa mission, c'est ainsi qu'il abandonna Sasuke.

C'est sur ces pensés que Itachi s'endormit berçait par la musique d'un piano.

Les humains sont des êtres abjects et horribles.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Naruto s'entrainait seul, face à sa horde de clones. Il se limitait au taijutsu, mais quelque chose semblait l'énerver.

Naruto sortit quelques kunais dans sa sacoche de ninja et les jeta un par un sur les six clones le plus en avant. Les clones bloquèrent les attaques, mais une autre ranger de kunai, apparut mais cette fois entourer de chakra Fuuton.

Cette fois il passa au ninjutsu.

Le blond enchaina technique sur technique, alliant vitesse et force. Mélangeant Fuuton et Katon à petites doses, il ne gaspillerait pas son chakra pour rien. Il était encore tôt tout le monde dormait mais l'heure de son entrainement quotidien, se serait pas repoussé, donc il devait garder des réserves, sans utiliser Kyuubi, bien entendu.

Au niveau du Kyuubi, tout c'était améliorer, leurs conversations mentales, donnait lieu à des joutes verbales bien sanglantes. Ils avaient un domaine en commun, la torture. Kyuubi et Naruto avait passés de nombreuses heures la nuit, quand le blond n'arrivait pas a dormir, à parler de techniques de torture. Et pour ça le renard avait beaucoup d'imagination, tout comme son hôte d'ailleurs.

Soudain il s'arrêta, il en avait mare. Ce battre contre soi-même, en devenait lassant. Ces combats contre Kabuto, il était sur de les gagner, et ceux d'Orochimaru, n'était que des entrainements. Il ne sortait pas de la demeure, donc il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à des ninjas d'autre pays. Mais une chose l'inquiéter plus que tout.

Konoha. Il en était sur, c'était bientôt la fin de son séjour ici. La guerre pour un corps que l'hôte et le démon se disputaientt était fini. Il était sur de ne plus blesser personne, involontairement. Naruto aurait tout donné pour rester avec le sannin et Kabuto.

Il avait parlé de ses doutes à Kabuto, sur son retour et celui-ci lui avait simplement conseillé d'agir comme il l'entendait, mais qu'il se devait de retourner à Konoha, même s'ils pourraient toujours se revoir tout les trois quand ils le voudront. Orochimaru avait obtenu de l'hokage, un droit de rester sur ses terres et de ne pas retourner en prison. Même si ses plus dangereux jutsus lui restaient encore interdit. Lui est Kabuto devaient rester dans la demeure familiale du serpent, et avait obtenu le droit de pouvoir se déplaçaient où ils le voulaient, même dans Konoha. Sans faire d'émeutes bien sur.

Le blond continuait toujours d'enchainer des jutsus, quand il sentit une présence. Il prit un kunai qu'il chargea de Fuuton et le lança là où il sentait le chakra. L'inconnu qui avait eu assez de reflexe pour l'éviter se dévoila de sa «cachette » devant un Naruto surpris, que ce soit l'Uchiwa qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Naruto-kun je dois te l'avouer tu m'impressionne, j'avais pourtant parfaitement caché mon chakra.

- Pourtant j'ai parfaitement réussi à te débusquer. Répliqua Naruto fière de lui.

-Sa te dit un combat Naruto ? Le premier qui met l'autre hors d'état de combattre tout est permit. Je suis sur qu'Orochimaru serait d'accord, pour cet entrainement.

-J'accepte Itachi, déclara Naruto heureux de pouvoir se battre avec quelqu'un de fort, très fort même.

-**Enfin du sang, Gamin je compte sur toi fait lui mordre la poussière a cet enfoiré !** déclara le Renard dans la tête de son hôte.

_-J'y compte bien Kyuubi,_ répondit intérieurement Naruto.

Les deux ninjas d'un accord commun s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Naruto commença à se battre au corps a corps avec Itachi pour évaluer ses capacités. Le blond lui lança un coup de pieds dans les cotes qu'Itachi réussi à interrompre. Naruto ne se laissa pas faire et enchaina plusieurs techniques de taijutsu digne de Lee. Itachi de son coté était vraiment impressionné, il n'arriver pas a bloqué toute les attaques du ninja blond, il allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, même avec ses sharingans qu'il avait activé au tout début du combat. Naruto lui décrocha un crochet du gauche à la mâchoire chargé de chakra ce qui expulsa Itachi à cinq mètres de lui.

La, ils en étaient sur, il était d'un niveau égale en taijutsu, tout les deux avaient étaient frappés à divers endroits, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, un sourire étirés leurs lèvres. Itachi souriait car il avait enfin un adversaire à son niveau quand il enclenché son sharingan. Naruto lui souriait car il venait de comprendre qu'il avait un tout autre niveau qu'avant, il était devenu fort, mais ne s'en était pas aperçu avant maintenant.

Itachi lança la première offensive :

-**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu,**

Naruto se protégea avec une attaque Suiton.

-Suiton le mur d'eau. Un mur se dressa devant lui pour parer les boules de feu qu'avais lançé Itachi.

Naruto renchérie avec plusieurs autres attaques d'un seul coup. Un Suiton, Un Fuuton et un Doton

Il sortit un parchemin qu'il marqua de son sang et composa quelques mudras.

-Fuuton, l'arme de destruction massive. Un katana à la garde rouge et au fourreau noir venait d'apparaître dans les mains du blond, l'arme devait mesurer plus d'un mètre.

Naruto la sortit de son fourreau, la lame était noir jais, mais terriblement magnifique. Il émanait d'elle une puissance effrayante et fascinante. Une puissance maléfique.

Itachi voyant l'arme du blond invoqua lui aussi son katana. S'en suivit un long combat mouvementé au katana et aux techniques de ninjutsu. Leurs combats ressemblaient à une danse endiablée, envoutante et séduisante. Toutes personnes amateurs de pouvoirs auraient voulu avoir dans leurs pays ces deux shinobis.

L'avantage était à Naruto. Il para un coup au ventre d'Itachi et renchérie par deux coup de katana, charger de Fuuton. Leurs habits étaient en lambeaux et Itachi avait du mal à suivre la cadence malgré ses sharingans déclenchés.

Itachi se l'avouait Naruto était plus fort que lui, ce qui signifiait plus fort que beaucoup d'autre personne.

Naruto relançant une technique, Fuuton sachant que le Katon ne marcherait pas avec L'Uchiwa. Il pouvait utiliser les jutsus élémentaires. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas d'affinité Raiton, Suiton et Doton cela lui faisait perdre beaucoup de chakra pour rien.

Naruto savait qu'il allait finir par flancher. Son adversaire était un Uchiwa, leurs pupilles étaient un grand avantage. Mais il n'appellerait pas Kyuubi. Il fit appelle à la place au mode Sennin qui apparut directement après quelques signes.

Jutsu : Invocation du mode Sennin.

Les yeux de Naruto devenaient vert avec la pupille rayé et il arrivait maintenant à sentir toute particules naturels, son chakra était déjà en train de se reformer. Itachi essaya de l'attaquer avec des jutsus Katon et Doton, qui n'atteignaient pas Naruto, qui parait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Naruto, malgré qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était fatigué, il lança une dernière attaques qui il l'espérer vaincrai son adversaire. Une de ses attaques préférés.

**Hana no sakura : La Douleur.**

Des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers guidés par Naruto tourbillonnèrent autour d'Itachi. Lui commençait a évalué le Jutsu, il ne pourrait pas recopier les signes avec son sharingan, ce Jutsu était d'un niveau supérieur, très supérieur. Le brun se préparer à éviter les pétales de fleurs. Il le sentait mal très mal…

Les fleurs de cerisiers tournèrent autour de l'Uchiwa, avant de s'abattre s'en prévenir sur lui, chaque pétale lui griffaient la peau plus ou moins profondément, s'en touché les organes vitaux. Les pétales semblait comme hypnotisait Itachi qui n'arrivait pas à esquiver tellement les pétales tourbillonnaient vite, mais ce n'était pas la seul raison.

Itachi commençait à perdre connaissance, ses douleurs le faisaient souffrir. En le voyant ainsi Naruto stoppa son jutsu, les pétales retombèrent par terre tachetés de sang. Il fit un dernier jutsu, pour rattraper Itachi dans sa chute.

**-Shushin no jutsu**

Naruto rattraper le corps fatigué d'Itachi de justesse. Lui aussi était épuisé, mais il se rendit compte que Itachi n'avait pas perdu connaissance, celui-ci se mit à parler.

Naruto..-kun tu as vraiment bien progressé cette attaque, avec les pétales était vraiment magnifique…

Merci, Pour me faire sortir cette technique c'est qu'il faut être vraiment fort, ou juste que j'ai envie d'épater quelqu'un, ou de le tuer d'un coup. Toi c'est la première solution que j'ai appliqué.. peut être un peu de la deuxième également, déclara Naruto en souriant la tête d'Itachi reposait sur ses genoux. Le blond le soignait avec un jutsu médicale pour refermer ses blessures, il en avait appris quelques un pour avoir un avantage d'en un combat ou il serait blessé.

Je suis touché, que tu me trouves fort, malgré le fait que tu m'ai battu, moi quand je bat quelqu'un je le trouve faible.. Stupide fierté d'Uchiwa…

Oh ! Je suis étonné qu'un Uchiwa avoue qu'il a un sale caractère, tu me plais ! S'exclama Naruto gaiement, sachant pertinemment la puissance de ses paroles et des sous entendues qu'il pouvait y avoir.

…, Itachi rougit à cette remarque. Il avait devenait grâce au sourire en coin de Naruto, qu'il avait maitrisé l'importance de ses paroles, il ne savait pas du tout comment le prendre.

Et un Uchiwa qui répond pas, c'est vraiment choquant, j'en apprends tout les jours, dit le blond en se retenant de rire devant les rougeurs sur les joues d'Itachi.

Tais-toi,..Naruto. Itachi c'était retenue de dire « abruti » sa ne correspondait pas a ce nouveau Naruto.

D'accord princesse, suite a ses mots Naruto prit Itachi dans ses bras le portant comme une « princesse » du fait qu'il savait pertinemment que Itachi avait besoin des soins plus compétant de Kabuto pour pouvoir remarcher dans pas longtemps.

**C'est trop drôle gamin ! Un Uchiwa Uke, se serra inscrit dans les livres des records des yohkos je peux te le dire !, déclara Kyuubi mort de rire.**

_Ils en ont un les yohkos ? demanda Naruto intérieurement, suspect._

**Bien sur qu'ils en ont un, pour marquer tout les record de Nekomata et cet enfoiré de Shukaku !**

Naruto quitta son dialogue intérieur, se retenant de pouffer, savoir que les plus grands démons, avaient un livre des records et faisaient des paris était tordant.

Itachi n'osait pas répliquer, sachant, qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher. Il se laissa donc porter, jusqu'à la maison d'Orochimaru, où Kabuto et le serpent les attendaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Itachi-kun, demanda Orochimaru comment c'est passé ce combat ? Un sourire sadique sur le visage de celui-ci s'afficha en voyant la position d'Itachi dans les bras de Naruto.

-Naru-chan m'a battu.., expliqua calmement Itachi, s'en paraitre en colère de cette fait battu.

-Naruto-chan ? Demanda le concerné…Il reprit : Je suis content que tu ne sois pas trop en colère Ita-chan, déclara le blond en affichant un petit sourire.

- C'n'est pas pour casser se moment d'affection, Naruto-kun mais je vais soigner Itachi et après allez vous coucher.

- D'accord, Kabuto-kun. Naruto posa son paquet dans les bras de Kabuto, et après un ultime regard a l'ainé des Uchiwa, il monta se coucher.

C'est bientôt mon retour, et cette fois, je vous le promets sur mon nindo, qu'à mon arriver je ne serrai plus l'ange que vous connaissiez.

Je serais un mélange de pureté et de terreur, je serais moi-même.

* * *

Ce n'est surement pas pour casser l'ambiance que j'écris ça, mais je vous fait un appel à vous, NOMBREUX lecteurs, qui passe sans même laisser un avis. D'accord même moi je ne laisse pas de reviews partout, MAIS je prends quand même le temps de le faire quand ça me plait, ou non. JE publie chauqe fin de semaine juste pour votre bon plaisir et je n'ai quasiment rien en retour. Il y a de quoi déprimer un auteur, car une review si petite soit elle fait TOUJOURS plaisir.

Je remercie quand même ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews depuis le tout début de la fic, et j'embrasse ceux qui commentent régulièrement. Aux reviewers sans compte tel que : "dj" et d'autres faites vous un compte s'il vous plait sa me permettrai de pouvoir vous repondre via MP

Sur ceux, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerai de me lire.

Psychose.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi se réveilla, parfaitement reposé. Ses rêves, de cette nuit était dédié a Naruto. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver de lui. De quand il était gamin, et de leur combat de la veille.

Sur ces pensées, il se prépara et alla se présenter devant Orochimaru et Kabuto qui déjeuner, le soleil était déjà à son zénith et l'air qui rentrait dans la maison était chaud, signe que l'été était bien là.

Naruto lui était toujours dans les royaumes des songes, où comme a chaque fois il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar.

_Le ninja n'en pouvait plus de voir tout ce sang couler, sentir cette odeur de fer partout où il courrait. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal, et il avait envie de vomir. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, rougit par le sang…de ses amis, ses mains était rouges et le liquide posait par-dessus était encore chaud. Il avait touché à ce liquide répandu près de leurs corps. Il n'en pouvait plus il voulait se réveiller, il savait que c'était un rêve sachant parfaitement que cette scène c'était déjà dérouler. Mais ça continuait toujours à lui faire aussi mal, ça le tué à petit feu. La suite, il le savait, s'il continuait de rêver, allait lui faire encore plus de mal. Il ne voulait pas voir la tête de ces enfants, terrorisés en pleurs. Mais le rêve continuait. Il revoyait la scène et entendait ses propres pensées comme si c'était réel. Il le voyait lui, ce petit garçon avec les joues remplit de larmes, lui disant qu'il avait peur. En l'appelant « Nii-chan ». Et là, il le savait, la fin de cet enfant…_

-HIKARRUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Cria Naruto se sortant de son sommeil.

Les trois autres ninjas entendant le cri de Naruto, se précipitèrent dans sa chambre, découvrant un Naruto en boule, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les trois s'approchèrent lentement, ne voulant pas effrayer le plus jeune. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de celui-ci doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Quand Naruto sentit trois personnes s'asseoir sur son lit, il reconnu leurs chakras et se jeta dans les bras de la personne la plus près de lui, il reconnu un chakra semblable à celui de Sasuke. Itachi Uchiwa.

Le brun voyant le blond dans ses bras, commença à le bercer maladroitement, puis avec plus d'assurance devant les deux autres ninjas attendri par la scène devant eux mais tout de même inquiet.

Dans la tête de Naruto tout ce bousculé, « Dois-je leurs dire ? », « Faut que je me calme », « Ils doivent me prendre pour un idiot », et pleins d'autres pensées se promenait dans sa tête. Le renard voyant l'état de léthargie du blond, lui envoya un peu de son chakra, simplement pour lui faire sentir une sensation de chaleur et de réconfort, que personne à part lui ne verrait ou ne sentirait. Le blond se calmant un peu soupira et commença son récit.

-Je vais vous expliquez tout..ce qui m'est arriver, alors ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait.

- Nous t'écoutons Naru-chan, déclara Itachi tendrement en serrant un peu plus contre lui le corps du blond.

_Au début cela devait être une simple mission ou je devais escorter plusieurs personnes dont je ne connaissais que le nom, au village de Konoha. La mission était sur ordre de Danzo, Tsunade a du me nommer moi pour cette mission. J'étais le seul disponible et ayant un niveau convenable pour cette mission. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette mission a Danzo, le conseil n'aurais pas était daccord. Et elle ne savait pas elle-même qui était ces personnes Danzo, ne lui avait rien dit._

_Je suis donc parti _ _au pays de l'herbe. La mission selon Danzo était importante donc je me suis dépêché d'y arriver en une semaine j'étais là-bas._

_En faisant connaissance avec mes « compagnons de routes » je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était que des enfants entre trois et sept ans._

_Je suis donc partis avec eux, ils n'étaient pas ninjas donc on allait à petite allure la plupart du temps je les faisais monter sur une de mes invocation de grenouille pour aller un peu plus vite._

La voix de Naruto se brisa, mais retient ses larmes il devait continuait se débarrasser de ce poids qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Les autres le laissait faire, voulant le laisser parler jusqu'à la fin. Ils avalaient les paroles de Naruto, se faisant beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

_L'aventure a duré deux semaines. Deux semaines de bonheur, je m'étais vraiment attaché à eux, Lily, Megumi, Kisa , Allen, Sora, et..Hikaru… Hikaru était vraiment mon petit protégé toujours à vouloir faire des bêtises ou me faire des câlins._

_Je m'occupais d'eux comme je le pouvais, leurs préparant à manger dès qu'ils commençaient à avoir faim, j'étais vraiment aux petits soins pour eux et ils me le rendaient bien. Toujours des petites attention pour moi, des dessins de la part de Kisa, des comptines chantés en duo avec Lily et Allen, ou Megumi qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais avait toujours sur lui son ours en peluche _(nda : Ce n'est pas fait exprès du tout le Lily Allen, je m'en suis rendu compte que après..) _ils étaient vraiment mignons à m'appeler « Nii-chan »._

_Et puis,…Il y a eu ce jour, quand nous sommes tous aller dans le bureau de Danzo, je lui ai présenté les enfants et …Lui,…Il les a fait avancé vers lui comme s'il les sélectionner. Et d'un coup il a égorgé Megumi._

_« Son pouvoir n'est pas assez important » avait-il dit._

_Je mettais apprêter à les secourir mais six anbus racines me maintenaient à genoux, un kunai sous la gorge._

_Et ça…ça à continuer, il à enfoncer..un kunai dans la tête de Lily et un dans le ventre de Kisa_ la voix de Naruto se brisait au fur et a mesure de son récit. Ses amis continuèrent de le regarder, comprenant très bien la douleur de voir des personnes chères mourir sous nos yeux, surtout à un âge aussi jeune que Naruto. Naruto se reprit et continua son récit.

_Je sentais le sang m'arrivait dans la figure et le sang se rependait sur le sol si bien que mes mains trempaient dedans._

_Ensuite ça a été le tour de Sora, il l'a prit au niveau de la nuque en lui tirant les cheveux, ses beaux cheveux bleu ciel, tous les enfants pleuraient devant ces atrocités mais ils étaient fermement retenus par la racine. Et il lui a tranché la gorge. Allen lui avait essayé de ce débattre de ce fait…Danzo lui a d'abord coupé un bras puis lui a enfoncé un autre kunai dans la gorge._

_Il ne restait plus qu'Hikaru… j'essayais de me débattre mais rien à faire ils étaient trop fort pour moi, et je n'aurais rien pu faire un seul mouvement et ma tête y passait comme celles des enfants. Plutôt mourir que de les abandonnés mais j'étais impuissant…_

_Danzo s'était approché d'Hikaru et le regardait avec un air de psychopathe. Il donna un ordre un de ses anbus que je n'avais pas entendu, et cet anbu emmena Hikaru avec lui. Je me rappelle du cri qu'avait poussé Hikaru_

_« NARAUUUTOOOO, NIII CHAAN A l'AIIDE » avant de se faire assommer._

_Danzo m'a simplement dit que ma mission était une réussite, me connaissant il savait que j'allais parler a Tsunade mais ne m'a rien dit la dessus, le mal était déjà fait et il devait avoir l'autorisation des vieux du village pour faires des « expériences » sur ces enfants._

_Quand les anbus m'ont ramené dans le village en me laissant là, j'ai découvert que les ninjas de l'Akatsuki avaient commencé à attaquer le village. Je me suis un peu battu contre eux, puis j'ai perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi encore sous le choc de la mort de ces enfants…_

-Voilà vous savez tous. Déclara Naruto d'une voix froide se retenant de pleurer

-Naru-chan,pleure si tu en as envie, à notre retour à Konoha nous allons tués Danzo, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça arrive c'est une promesse, dit Itachi toujours en serrant le blond contre son torse.

Naruto libéra alors toute sa peine, pendant à peu près 20 minutes, il avait l'air d'un gamin mais il n'en avait rien à faire, la chaleur des bras d'Itachi l'apaisait.

Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient retournés par ce que le blond leurs avait contés. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de tueries mais ils s'étaient attachés à Naruto, cela les peiner beaucoup pour lui. Ils sortirent de la chambre laissant Naruto entre de bonnes mains.

Une fois la porte refermé, Kabuto laissa échapper une larme, il dit à son maitre.

-C'est horrible ce qu'il vient d'arriver a Naruto…

-Tu deviens sentimental Kabuto-kun ? Demanda le maitre une lueur amusé dans les yeux que Kabuto ne vit pas la tête basse.

-Bien..Bien sur que non Orochimaru.., Kabuto ne put finir sa phrase qu'Orochimaru lui levait le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement (nda : oui oui c'est possible, j'allais pas marquer l'embrasser sadiquement, sa le faisait pas !)

Kabuto ouvrit de grand yeux devant ce qu'il se passait mais se laissa allait contre le corps de son sensei, lui donnant accès à sa langue sans la moindre hésitation, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que son sensei remarque ses sentiments à son égard.

Dans la chambre du blond, Naruto s'était calmé mais resté dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas quitté la chaleur réconfortante de son brun..Avait-il dit « son » ? Il devenait possessif et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, l'Uchiwa il devait l'avouer était vraiment très attirant. Non jusqu'à ce jour il était persuadé d'être hétéro mais en regardant la réalité en face, la gente féminine et masculine l'intéressait de la même manière, il était bi…et s'en foutait royalement ça ne le choquait pas du tout.

Voyant que Naruto était dans ses pensés, le brun se sentit à l' écart et décida de faire régir le blond pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Itachi embrassa la nuque qui lui était offerte devant ses yeux, il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sentant le blond se tendre sous ses baisers. Mais il continua tout de même en changeant d'endroit, lui remontant son menton pour embrasser la mâchoire du jeune ninja. Il redescendit vers son cou, et sentit que le blond commençait à se détendre.

Itachi fit se petite manège encore un moment avant que le blond lassé du « jeu », ne tire le col du t-shirt d'Itachi, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Itachi écarquilla les yeux au possible, oubliant le clame légendaire des Uchiwa et …rougit, mais ce laissa faire. Essayant tout de même de reprendre le contrôle du baiser, fierté d'Uchiwa, glissant ses mains sur les reins de Naruto. Un baiser lacif, calme, reposant. Naruto se laissa faire, « pour cette fois » se dit-il mentalement. Laissant à l'Uchiwa le plein contrôle de se baiser tant attendu.

Les deux ninjas restèrent un moment comme cela ne voulant pas aller plus loin, mais ayant tout deux besoin de réconfort, et besoin..d'amour également, dans leur étreinte ils n'entendirent pas les petits gémissements de Kabuto dans la chambre d'à-côté.

Maintenant que mes pleurs sont arrêtés, je peux penser…

A l'avenir à tes cotés.

* * *

Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour toutes ces reviews, comme quoi mon message à été lu par beaucoup d'entre vous. Alors, merci, merci infiniment, car tout au long de la semaine j'ai eu plus de review sur le chapitre 6 que sur les 5 chapitres publiés avant au total.  
Merci aussi de me lire, de me donner votre soutiens, d'aimer tout simplement cette fiction mal construite sur plusieurs plans, ancienne, mais que j'adore quand même, même si je n'ai pas le courage de la relire pour la corriger ayant un peu peur de voir toutes ces fautes commises quand je n'avais que 13 ans. Donc je laisse cette fiction tel qu'elle et qui vivre verra !  
En tout cas, je remercie les reviewers anonymes , car je ne peux le faire en privé, votre soutient est très important pour moi, et j'espère vous revoir au plus vite, ainsi que les inscrits du site bien sur!  
J'écris ce message vite vite pour pouvoir posté le chapitre le Samedi comme prévue, je respecte mes engagements, mais la je file !  
Bisous à vous! Bon W-E en même temps ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou vous tous! Désolée du retard mais la fanfiction se termine bientôt! J'aimerais pour cela plein de reviews pour que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez aimé ou non dans mon histoire. Voilà ! Bonne lecture. Bisous mes kiwis !

Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent devant les portes de Konoha. Elles étaient cachés par des manteaux à capuche cachant leurs visages et leurs corps. Les gardiens des portes les laissèrent passés, en voyant le bandeau de Konoha que l'un des deux ninjas leurs avaient sortis. De toute façon ils ne craignaient rien, car le village était entouré de ninjas compétant qui pourrait les arrêtes s'ils étaient des personnes malveillantes.

Les deux personnes se promenèrent dans le village en direction du bureau de l'hokage. La plus petite silhouette des deux regardait partout où ils allaient se disant que le village n'avait pas du tout changé comparé à lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment administratif, laissant Shizune qui ne les avaient pas reconnu les guider jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage.

Arrivé devant la porte, Shizune frappa de deux coup secs et les quitta leurs disant de patienter, le temps que L'Hokage leurs autorisent à rentrer.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Les deux ninjas rentrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le bureau de la redouter Tsunade, et la trouvèrent assise derrière son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue Naruto-Kun, Itachi-Kun…

- Hokage-sama, dit Itachi

-Tsunade-sama, déclara Naruto calmement.

- Alors comme ça c'est plus la vieille ?Demanda Tsunade, en riant.

-Non j'ai muri un petit peu ces sept dernier mois.

-Je vois ça. Alors pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa est parmi nous ? Orochimaru m'a expliqué dans une lettre qu'il revenait parmi nous avec des preuves de son innocence. Je voudrais qu'on m'explique.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Itachi expliqua à Tsunade les ordres de Danzo pour exterminer son clan et rejoindre Akatsuki, ainsi que les preuves. Au bout d'une heure, Tsunade déclara, qu'elle le croyait et qu'il fallait tué Danzo, sans pour autant tués tout les membres de la racine qui n'y était pour rien, Danzo les ayant recruter de force. Si l'Hokage prévenait les pays aux alentours et également le sien, Danzo sera au courant qu'il avait été découvert et il s'enfuirait, ce qui était vraiment un gros problème. Et si l'Hokage ne prévenait pas les villages ninjas du retour d'Itachi, celui-ci ne pourrait pas circuler librement avant que Danzo soit mort. Les deux ninjas étaient perdus dans leurs pensées pour s'en sortir, pendant que Naruto bizarrement calme jouait avec un kunai. Il rompit le silence qui devenait pesant.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seul chose à faire…

- Que proposes-tu Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade, intéressée par les idées du nouveau Naruto

- On tue Danzo ce soir, Itachi et moi. Comme sa dès demain Itachi pourra se reconstruire une vie, et la racine et même le village sera débarrassé d'un Tiran, et peut-être même qu'éliminer quelques personnes du conseil serait intéressant….

-Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le début mais pourquoi quelque membres du conseil, ils sont vieux et chiants je l'accorde mais tout de même…

Naruto raconta avec plus de faciliter que la veille, toute son aventure. Et du fait qu'il était sur, que certains membres du conseil avait était de mèche avec cette ordure.

-Tout ça est vraiment compliqué, mais je sais qui sont les membres du conseil qui ont étaient d'accord avec Danzo. Ils sont deux et ont toujours approuvés ses lois. Tu vas te débarrasser d'eux, Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui…Tu me l'autorise ?

Tsunade était surprise, Naruto n'était plus le petit gamin bruyant de son enfance, il avait grandi, et maintenant il demander l'autorisation de son Hokage pour partir tu tués ces criminels.

-Je te l'autorise, j'avais des preuves contre eux, si tu ne les tués pas je les aurais fait arrêtés et ils auraient eu la prison à vie, donc sa ne change pas grand choses. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup tués Naruto..

- Pour sauvez une vie, il faut bien en sacrifier d'autres, c'est une règle ninja.

-Oui tu as raison… Sinon comment c'est passé ton entrainement chez Orochimaru, demanda t'elle pour couper le silence qui allait se construire et égayer la conversation.

Encore une fois Naruto raconta ses périples dans la maison d'Orochimaru, le fait qu'il puisse parler au Kyuubi, l'arrivé d'Itachi, ses entrainements, son combat contre le faux déserteur et le fait qu'il a gagné, montrant sa valeur à Tsunade.

Tsunade elle était agréablement surprise, son « gamin » avait bien grandi et était devenu un beau jeune homme. Ni tenant plus elle le prit et le serra dans ses bras, lui montrant toutes l'affection qu'elle avait a son égard.

Naruto lui était tout simplement heureux. Il allait revoir sa petite « famille » bientôt. Dans une lettre qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses amis, Kiba lui avait décris le système de leurs famille.

Lui et Naruto, était jumeau, Hinata la petite sœur, Neji et Shikamaru les grands frères, et Tsunade la grand-mère…Le blond avait était ému, de savoir que ses secrets ne les avaient pas effrayés et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas repoussés en sachant ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Tsunade, pour lui prouver à qu'elle point elle lui avait manqué ainsi que les autres.

A la fin de leur moment de tendresse, Naruto vint se placer aux cotés d'Itachi pour la suite des consignes. Tsunade avait bien vu les regards que ce jeter les jeunes ninjas, et en avait déduis qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, curieuse comme elle l'était elle demanda.

-Naruto-kun, Itachi kun.. Désolée de demander ça si brusquement mais…quelle genre de relation avez-vous tout les deux ?

Suite à la fin de cette phrase, Itachi s'étouffa avec sa salive..(il n'a plus la classe Uchiwa là..) et Naruto piqua un fard monumental.

-Euh… JesortavecItachiTsunade…Déclara Naruto rapidement mort de honte.

-Je n'ai rien compris Naruto…Répliqua Tsunade amusée, elle avait très bien compris mais elle voulait faire souffrir son « fils ».

Itachi lui ne disait rien, essayant de retrouver son souffle, il était encore plus cramoisi que le ninja blond. Le dit Blond reprit la parole :

-Je sort avec Itachi….

-Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous ! Je suis contente pour vous !

-Ah bon ? Cela ce voit tant que ça ?

-Oh que oui…Itachi-Kun, tu vas bien ? Demanda moqueusement Tsunade

-Oui.

-Pas très causant l'Uchiwa comparé à tout à l'heure. Ricana l'Hokage

-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi Oba-chan. Appuya Naruto

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Oba-chan ? T'aime pas ? Au moins sa te rappelle le p'tit blond que j'étais avant !

-J'ai même pas envie de te répondre…

Naruto souria et reprit la parole :

-Je pense que nous allons y allée, direction les sous-sols de la racine.

-Oui allons y Naruto-kun.

-A tout à l'heure Tsunade. Dis Naruto

-Soyez prudent, je vous demande au moins ça…

Les deux ninjas remirent leurs capuches et sortirent du bureau de Tsunade.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et le calme des lieux allait être perturbés dans quelque temps. Deux ombres furtives, sautaient de toits en toits, avec un but commun.

Arrivé devant une porte en bois, l'ombre la plus grande de quelque centimètre seulement, se prépara à l'ouvrir des shuriken en mains, pendant que la deuxième se collait contre le mur armé d'un kunai. Ils ouvrirent la porte silencieusement, voyant que personnes ne les attendaient, ils continuèrent leurs route. Les deux ninjas descendirent des centaines de marches d'escaliers avant de rencontrer plusieurs couloirs souterrains. Les couloirs sentaient le moisi et le sang, on n'y voyait presque rien, les lieux étant simplement éclairés de torches.

Le plus jeune des deux ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient vert et la pupille était horizontal, son partenaire activa lui aussi son dojutsu, et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Le plus jeune grâce à son dons trouva le chakra de leur proie, il s'élança, son coéquipier à sa suite.

Les couloirs qu'ils empreintés était vraiment long, quand ils arrivèrent devant un groupe d'anbus racine qui venait de les voir arrivés. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérés. Le combat débuta, bien que l'avantage du nombre était extrêmement visible les deux assassins arrivèrent à tous les tués le plus silencieusement possible avec seulement du taijutsu et de leur katana. Un des ninjas assassins perdit sa capuche pendant un combat dévoilant des cheveux blond comme les blés, c'était le plus jeune des deux. Son katana avait la garde de couleur or et argent et la lame était entièrement noir et très fine, en regardant bien, on voyait que c'était un katana avec une lame de chakra cristallisé. Des dessins d'une finesse et d'une précision de maitre était dessines de couleur argent et or, sur la lame. Le fourreau était de couleur noir avec le kanji « Colère » gravé dessus.

Son acolyte lui avait un katana à la garde noir et à la lame fine et souple, elle aussi était de chakra cristallisé mais était néanmoins plus sobre que celle de son compagnon.

Une fois que le massacre des anbus racines fut finit, ils rangèrent leurs katana dans leurs fourreaux accroché a leurs dos et les deux ninjas partirent sans perdre de temps. Ils se rapprocher du bureau du chef de la racine. Danzo.

Arrivés devant la porte, Naruto et Itachi entrèrent sans prévenir. Danzo était là, assis derrière son bureau les yeux écarquillé par la surprise. Les deux ninjas ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se jetaient sur lui, armés de leur katana.

Danzo répliqua en sortant le siens et un combat à deux contre un commença. L'avantage était aux deux ninjas.

Au bout d'un moment ou Danzo ne reçut que quelques égratignures et ses ennemis aucune, quand ils entendirent les pleures et les cris d'un enfant, d'un accord muet, Itachi alla vers la source du cri, ne laissant que Naruto face a Danzo.

Naruto composa des signes à toute vitesse, il voulait en finir vite.

-**Fuuton : Les dragons aiguisés**. Trois dragons apparurent et ce jetèrent sur Danzo qui eu du mal à répliquer et se protégea avec une technique :

-**Doton le mur de terre.**

Le traitre, enleva ses bandages aux bras dévoilant plus d'une quinzaine de sharingans implantés dans ceux-ci.

Le combat faisait rage, les adversaires se faisaient face, quand Naruto relança une attaque qu'il avait imaginé.

**-Raiton : La foudre de Zeus** !

Des milliers d'éclairs s'abattirent sur Danzo qui ne pouvait pas tous les évités malgré ses sharingans, et il ne pouvait se protéger ses murs de terre, qui était une technique de protection très puissantes, car elle se faisait détruire facilement. Après un ultime éclair, un de ses genoux se posa sur le sol, il était exténué, son souffle se faisait saccadé, et il était grièvement blessé. Devant lui se tenait Naruto, qu'il avait reconnu, debout et pas très essoufflés, sur ses deux jambes et n'ayant que quelque égratignures. Enchainant techniques sur techniques, dévoilant chacun de leurs côtés leurs jutsus les plus sombres. Le même sourire vicieux sur leurs visages, chacun étant sur de sa victoire. Les muscles meurtris par les efforts, et la fatigue se faisant ressortir, n'aidait ni le chat ni la souris dans ce combat. Le combat faisait rage depuis maintenant près d'une heure.

Danzo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il composa des signes et cria :

**Youton : Le titan des enfers**

Un monstre fait de lave sortit du sol il faisait plus de deux mètres et la lave qui dégouliner sur le sol le faisait fondre. La température était insoutenable mais Naruto ne se laissa pas abattre. Soudain, le monstre l'attaqua avec son poing et Naruto ne réussi a l'éviter que grâce au **Shushin no jutsu** de son père. Pour détruire se monstre, il fallait qu'il utilise le quelque chose qui puisse… Il avait une technique Fuuton très forte qui pourrait faire sécher la lave, un vent extrêmement glacial… Il composa les mudras nécessaires à cette technique qu'il avait inventé.

**-Fuuton : La tempête des oublis.**

Cette technique extrêmement puissante pouvait vous rayez de la carte un village de ninjas en 10 minutes, où il ne resterait que le sol, les corps et les maison broyés en une multitude de particules. Naruto l'avait fait cette fois ci en modèle réduit, et ne visa que le monstre, qui en contact de la mini-tempête se solidifia et noirci. En quelque seconde la lave avait sécher et le monstre était immobilisé. Naruto ne se reposa pas pour autant et replongea directement avec une nouvelle attaque pour en finir cette fois avec Danzo. Son attaque préféré qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur Itachi.

**-Hana no Sakura : La Mort.**

Une multitude de pétale de cerisiers s'abattirent sur Danzo lui déchirant la peau. Mais contrairement à la technique qu'il avait utilisé sur Itachi nommé : « Hana no Sakura : La douleur » , cette fois ci c'était « la Mort », la différence était telle que « la douleur » ne tué pas contrairement à la mort.

Les pétales de cerisiers ouvraient plus ou moins profondément la peau du traitre. Danzo commença à crier et quelque pétale entrèrent dans sa bouche. Maintenant la torture était également à l'intérieur du corps. Danzo rendit l'âme quelque minute après, exténué de son combat. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait que deux personnes avec qui il s'était battu et avait perdu. Le Sandaime et le Yondaime. Se dirent que ce gamin avait leurs niveaux était incroyable surtout à un âge aussi jeune.

A la fin du combat, Naruto tomba à genoux épuisé, la technique était éprouvante pour le corps mais surtout pour le cerveau et les yeux qui devait contrôlé chaque pétales indépendamment des autres. Il se devait de rejoindre Itachi mais celui-ci arriva avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, un enfant dans les bras.

Le brun se pencha et aida son blond à se relever. Quand celui-ci vit le visage de l'enfant un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

-Hikaru…

Le blond sourit et se laissa porter sur le dos d'Itachi jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, ou celle si les attendait, toute tremblante.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi déposa son coéquipier et un enfant sur le canapé qui était dans le bureau, devant les yeux agrandis par la stupeur de Tsunade.

Naruto qui c'était réveillé pendant le trajet alla prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse en le regardant dormir. Il prit la parole d'une voix fatigué.

-Tsunade, Itachi, je vous présente Hikaru…

-Hikaru…C'est le petit que tu as rencontré pendant ton voyage ?

-Oui, c'est lui-même Ita-chan.

Dans les bras de Naruto se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair habillé d'un short marron sale de même que pour son haut de la même couleur.

Itachi commença donc le récit de la mission gardant un oeuil sur Naruto et Hikaru. Tsunade évalua leurs blessures et réussi à les soigner, ainsi que l'enfant fatigué.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Tsunade pour s'installer dans la maison du quatrième Hokage. En effet Tsunade avait contacté tout les villages ninjas de l'innocence d'Itachi en leurs montrant les preuves, ses ninjas à elle serait informer demain au plus tôt. Pour le moment les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, héritée par Naruto.

Pour lui c'était un moment de joie, il pu voir là où il aurait grandi si il n'y avait pas eu Kyuubi. En parlant de lui, Naruto voulu savoir comment que sa peluche préféré allait, mais il se trouvait qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de le réveiller pour un désir personnel.

Les deux amoureux et le petit Hikaru qui dormait toujours visitèrent la maison dans les tons chaleureux et accueillant, ils y avaient trois chambres dont une était celle des parents de Naruto et la deuxième sa chambre d'enfant qui était pratiquement orange et marron dans tout les meubles et les murs. Naruto qui avait Hikaru dans les bras le déposa délicatement dans un lit pour enfant tout près d'un berceau qui n'avait jamais était occupé. Ils continuèrent leurs visite de la maison dans les moindres recoins, Naruto n'adressait même pas la parole à Itachi tellement il était émerveillé de connaître l'endroit ou il n'avait jamais pu vivre. Leur seul lien était leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entremêlés.

Après plusieurs observations ils réussirent enfin à se repérer dans cette vaste demeure. Il se trouvait même une bibliothèque sceller, seul un Namikaze aurait pu l'ouvrir, se que Naruto fit avec son sang, à l'intérieur se trouvaient de multitudes d'armes et de parchemins.

Fatigués par leurs découvertes et leurs missions, ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour puis allèrent se coucher dans le lit des parents de Naruto, celui-ci le souhaitant.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nerveux à propos des retrouvailles de demain.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le soleil était à son zénith, les oiseaux chantaient et le ventre de Naruto criait famine ce qui attira un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

-Le jour où l'on m'aurait dit que Uchiwa Itachi me sourirai à moi, je l'aurais traité de fou, déclara Naruto joyeusement en embrassant rapidement Itachi.

-Le jour où l'on m'aurait dit que je serais tombé amoureux d'Uzumaki Naruto, je l'aurais traité de con… et je l'aurais tué, ri Itachi devant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes de son chéri.

-Attends…Attends..Tu as dit Quoi ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? S'extasia le blond

-Etant un Uchiwa je ne suis pas habitué au déclaration, mais je crois que oui…Je t'aime Naruto.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Itachi, murmurant a son tour Naruto se callant contre le torse de son amour.

Cela allait vite, mais les horreurs rapprochent toujours les gens, disait un sage. Dans leurs recherches communes de réconfort, deux âmes semblables et pourtant si différentes s'étaient trouvées.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps avant d'entendre un cri retentirent dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Merde, Hikaru ! S'exclama Naruto courant rejoindre le gamin, Itachi le suivit la seconde suivante.

En arrivant dans la chambre du petit, Naruto le vit replié sur lui-même contre un mur en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha lentement et doucement pour ne pas effrayait le petit être et quand il arriva à son niveau, il s'accroupi délicatement en soulevant le menton de l'enfant pour qu'il le regarde. Quand celui-ci daigna ouvrir les yeux, il reconnu son ami, protecteur, son grand-frère. Le petit lui sauta au coup pleurant encore plus, et Naruto l'étreignit le plus fort qu'il pût comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Calme me toi, Hika-chan tout est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-Nii-chan, c'éta..c'était horrible, bégaya l'enfant.

-Chut, tu n'es pas obliger de me raconter si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas sache que tu es en sécurité maintenant. Retourne dans ton lit et dors un peu je reste près de toi.

-D'accord Grand frère.

Le petit retourna s'allongeait dans son lit puis s'assoupi aussitôt, Naruto et Itachi quittèrent la pièce pour ne pas déranger le garçon.

Après une petite discussion les deux hommes décidèrent de se dévoiler au grand jour, le message de Tsunade devrait être passé et toute la population devra s'y faire le plus rapidement possible, surtout un certain ninja de l'âge Naruto.

Les deux amoureux partirent ce promener en laissant un clone de Naruto dans la maison pour veiller sur Hikaru. Durant leur ballade toutes les personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur eux et chuchotaient sur leur passage. Mais le couple comprenait le sentiment de danger et de curiosité des villageois, donc ils ne dirent rien sur leurs comportements. Après avoir visité les petites ruelles calmes de Konoha, ils allèrent dans la rue principale, la ou presque toutes les boutiques régnaient, mais comme même à l'écart de la grande foule, vers le stand de Ramens, « Ichiraku ». Malgré son absence Naruto avait toujours envie de déguster ses pates mais bien plus modérément qu'avant, un bol lui suffisait largement, car un ninja doit entretenir sa ligne. A l'exception des Akimichi , mais on ne médira point sur eux dans cette histoire. Quand ils se préparèrent à entrer dans le stand ils virent la présence de toute la promotion du jeune Blond, leurs réactions furent variés, mais Naruto n'attendait que la réaction de ses vrai amis.

-NARUTOO ! S'écrièrent deux furies jaune et rose

-ITACHI ! Gueula Sasuke

-Salut mon frère, s'exclama Kiba en lui faisait une accolade à laquelle Naruto répondit.

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent tout les autres, sauf Shikamaru Hinata et Neji.

-Kiba ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as devant toi le frère de Sasuke-kun un tueur sanguinaire et un monstre ? Commença Sakura

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Haruno, cria Shikamaru à l'étonnement de toute la troupe. Ne trouve tu pas que dans ton jugement c'est toi le monstre ?

- Shikamaru a raison, poursuivis Neji, et d'ailleurs pourquoi le traites- tu de monstre ?

-Car s'en ai un ! Il à essayer de tué Sasuke-kun dans la falaise des deux hokages, continua Ino

-Mais vous êtes complètement tarés ! Sakura, il t'avait fait la promesse de ramener Sasuke, il n'a jamais voulu le tué ! Dit Kiba.

-Désolé d'interrompre cette fabuleuse discussion mais je voudrais seulement en placer une merci. Commença Naruto en parlant avec une voix dure mais sur un ton calme. Apres que le silence se fit il continua, Kiba je suis vraiment très content de te revoir pareil pour vous deux Shika, Neji. Apres ces paroles il se leva puis s'approcha d'Hinata, il lui dit : Tu as beaucoup changer Hina-chan, en bien rassure toi. Puis il la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amical et fraternelle, et à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde Hinata se s'évanouissa pas.

Apres cet échange pour le moins surprenant Lee, Sai , et toute la troupe saluèrent joyeusement Naruto puis Itachi mais plus modérément, a l'excepté de Sasuke Sakura et Ino qui ne changèrent pas leur point de vue.

Les jeunes amis étaient stupéfiaient des changements du blond. Ils restèrent parlés toute la soirée, se rappelant des souvenirs et des anecdotes d'avant.

Naruto se sentait bien,

_Il se sentait chez lui à nouveau…._

_Même si Kabuto et Orochimaru lui manquait…._


	10. Epilogue: La fumée des souvenirs

_Un an plus tard…_

-Papa ! Père ! S'écria un petit garçon, à l'air enjoué

-Que ce passe t'il mon cœur, demanda le « papa »

-J'ai réussi, j'ai passé mon examen de genin je suis un véritable ninja maintenant !

-C'est magnifique mon poussin, le félicita le ninja blond.

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils, lui dit son deuxième père, un ninja aux cheveux noirs.

-Pour te féliciter Hikaru Nakimaze Uchiwa je t'invite à allez manger des ramens ! S'exclama Naruto Uzumaki le papa du garçon.

-Oh oui papa ! Tu viens père ?

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix devant ses yeux de chiots… Il faisait référence aux yeux de son fils, mais aussi, comme d'habitude à ceux de son fiancé.

-C'est parti ! lança Hikaru.

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Un grand ninja blond ayant environ la trentaine était en train de lire des dossiers les plus ennuyants les uns que les autres à son bureau, son mari depuis plus de deux ans maintenant était parti en mission, et son fils déjà Jonin l'accompagnait.

Naruto profitait de cette absence pour rêvasser un peu, sur le passé malgré son poste d'Hokage dans son village natale.

Déjà six ans que la paix était revenu entièrement dans le village, six ans également de pur bonheur avec les deux personnes qui comptaient maintenant le plus à ses yeux.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir caché de son bureau et en ressorti une dernière cigarette. Ce remémorant les remontrances de Sakura à ce sujet. Il alla se poster à la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait la vue aux portraits de tous les Hokage également le sien, ressemblant à celui du quatrième. Il alluma sa cigarette et en tira une seule bouffé, la dernière. Il la laissa se consumer seule, telle une dernière pensée vers le passé, et prit à la place une petite flute offerte par son fils et son mari à son élection pour devenir le chef du village.

Et il joua une mélodie triste et joyeuse, une mélodie qui racontait toute sa vie, de son enfance où on le traitait de démon, de la joie d'avoir eu ses premiers amis, de la peur mais également de la compréhension quand il apprit pour Kyuubi, les moments heureux passé avec Jiraya, puis cette entrainement avec Orochimaru et Kabuto. Puis Itachi… son amour pour lui, et Hikaru son trésor…

Il pensa également à Sasuke, Sakura et Ino, ceux la ne s'étaient jamais réconciliés avec leurs amis. Mais Naruto n'y pensait plus, il leur donnait des missions comme à tous ses ninjas mais il ne s'en souciait plus.

Les anbus racines avaient été délivré, et Itachi était le commandant de toutes les organisations restantes des anbus.

C'était fini.

La mélodie prix fin sur une note mélancolique, et sur la dernière vague de fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air.

Il était heureux à présent, il avait enfin trouvé la paix…

_Enfin c'était sans compter un bijuu qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter pour avoir un petit combat à faire…_

_Et les incessantes lettres d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto qu'ils lui envoyaient quatre fois par semaines et qu'il se devait impérativement de répondre, sous peine de voir ses deux professeurs et amis débarquer affolés en croyant le pire._

_C'est ainsi que cette histoire ce fini. Je n'écrirais pas le « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » car la vie, est une femme imprévisible et sauvage. Personne ne peut deviner les choix qu'elle prendra._

* * *

_Voilà, cette fiction est officiellement finie! Cela m'attriste beaucoup, mais elle date déjà de trois ans au moins, et je n'ai pas le courage de la relire, car j'ai horreur de ça! Je suis sure que c'est blindé de fautes et je m'en excuse. J'espère vous revoir lors de mes autres publications!_

Et un très grand merci à vous tous, lecteurs et reviewers, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. c'est vous qui nous permettez , à nous autres ,écrivains du net, de partager nos écrits dans l'espoir de vous plaires, de vous touchez, de vous faire rêvez. J'espère avoir reussi cela. De tout coeur.

Au plaisir d'une prochaine rencontre,  
Votre dévouée Psychose.


End file.
